El lado oscuro se junta con el Romance
by X-Suyaraik-X
Summary: [ZoNa]Este fic está creado x:Suyaraik y Deep.Dos personajes misteriosos aparecen en un isla donde habian desenvarcado la tripulación.Los problemas siempre rondan y el romance tambien.
1. El encuentro de Deep el ciego con Zoro

**El lado oscuro se junta con el Romance**

**X-Suyaraik-X : Bueno... yo con Deep hemos pensado en hacer un fic juntos y pues... lo estamos haciendo. Van a salir dos personas muy x y espero que eso no les moleste :S , bueno... ahora dejo que Deep hable XD.**

**Deep: Bien a lo mejor pensaran que estamos locos, por que pusimos nuestros nombres en el fic, pero es que no se nos ocurrió otros nombres XD, y con X-Suyaraik-X, hicimos una reunión y nos pusimos de acuerdo y decidimos ponernos nosotros, por favor los amantes de Nico Robin y de Sanji no nos condenen!! Es un ZoNa como se darán cuenta y por cierto las mejores partes son de X-Suyaraik-X, yo tan solo escribí las partes aburridas y sin emoción, en fin ,,,,,siempre me alargo, les agradecemos especialmente a los lectores, y mas a los que dejen reviews,. **

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

**El encuentro de Deep el ciego con Zoro**

Era temprano por la mañana, Ussop quien hacia de vigía, pudo notar la presencia de una gran isla delante del Merry.

-OHHh, pero es eso lo que yo creo que es?- se dijo así mismo Ussop, mientras se ponía sus googles(los lentes que lleva en su cabeza) y veía a través de ellos - OH!! Si es una isla, Chicos!!! Chicas!! Despierten, Tierra a la vista!! - gritaba corriendo con una gran alegría,

-Que sucede!!??-pregunto Nami mientras salía de su camarote

-Tierra!!, mira tu misma!!- respondió Ussop, señalándole con el dedo

-Es tierra, al fin!!- dijo Nami- yo sabía que la encontraríamos, bien Ussop despierta a todos.

Ussop fue a despertar a todos lo bellos durmientes, y Nami fue a despertar a la arqueóloga

(Todos se preguntaran porque estaban tan felices de ver tierra, bien la respuesta es sencilla, después de estar semanas sin provisiones, ya que por culpa de alguien... "Luffy" para ser mas preciso, se acabo toda la comida y ahora navegaban sin un rumbo fijo, pero gracias a las habilidades de Nami, pudieron llegar a unas de las islas mas arrinconadas de todo el mundo)

Todos se reunieron afuera, claro todos menos Zoro que todavía estaba hundido en sus sueños.

-Es esa la isla Nami?- pregunto el capitán con una gran sonrisa (claro, como no estarlo después de mucho tiempo sin comer)

-Así es, si no me equivoco es la isla Rafeel -dijo Nami

(Rafeel que en verdad quiere decir Real feelings, que significa verdaderos sentimientos en ingles,,,,, ya se que es un nombre ridículo, pero no se me ocurrió otro ¬¬U )

-Aaaaaahhhhhh, mi bella Nami-san siempre tan lista-dijo Sanji con sus típicos corazoncitos en los ojos y arriba de su cabeza

-Que es ese escándalo?-dijo Zoro mientras salía de la habitación refregándose los ojos

-Ah, Zoro tu siempre tan idiota!!-le dijo Nami con un gesto sarcástico

-Que haz dicho maldita arpía!!-dijo Zoro con sus colmillos

-Deja de tratar así a Nami, estupido espadachín-salto Sanji a la defensa de Nami

-Que dices? Ricitos de oro-dijo Zoro empezando con su pelea matutina con Sanji

-Nami, apropósito conoces a la isla a la que vamos?-pregunto Luffy con su cara de curiosidad

-La verdad es que nunca he escuchado hablar de esa isla, solo la he visto por mapas,-respondió la navegante.

Luffy, Ussop y Chopper estaban bailando de felicidad, Nami los veía con una gran sonrisa, y Zoro y Sanji mas allá peleando. Bueno a todos se les notaba su felicidad, menos a cierta persona,,, Chopper pudo notarlo y se acerco

-Que sucede Robin?-pregunto el pequeño reno a la arqueóloga

-Ah?, no, nada,,, no hace falta preocuparse doctor-san-dijo Robin mostrándole su sonrisa

Al poco tiempo después, pudieron llegar sin ningún problema a la isla

Esa mujer!!, porque siempre me molesta, yo no le digo nada, y me insulta, ¿ quien se cree que es?-pensó Zoro mientras anclaba el barco- No tolerare mas abusos

-Zoroooo!!!-grito Nami, haciendo que al espadachín se le pusieran los pelos de punta

-Que Quieres?!!!!-grito el Peliverde

-Tu te quedaras a cuidar el barco- le ordeno Nami

-Queee? Tu a mí no me das ordenes!!!-respondió furioso el espadachín

-Oye no le grites a mi hermosa pelirroja-san!!-dijo Sanji empezando otra vez con una pelea

-Ya paren los dos!!-Nami golpeo a cada uno en la cabeza tumbándolos en el suelo

Se acabo!! No tengo porque seguir mas al lado de esta odiosa mujer, iré por mi propia cuenta al centro de la isla!!-dijo espadachín, pero esta vez muy enserio.

-Zoro, adonde vas?-pregunto Luffy

-Lo que ya dije, y si alguno de todos ustedes quiere acompañarme, pues que lo haga, el único requisito es no llamarse Nami-respondió Zoro

-Queee???, Zoro esperam...-grito Luffy, pero Nami lo detuvo

-Déjalo, si lo sigues, lo mas probable es que regresen a los dos minutos, con una orientación como la de Zoro, es fácil predecirlo-dijo la navegante

Después de treinta minutos, todos esperaban el regreso de Zoro, pero este no aparecía

Nami, creo que te has equivocado, Zoro aun no regresa-dijo algo inquieto Ussop

-No le habrá pasado algo malo?!!-dijo temblando el pequeño doctor

-Noooo, Zoro sabe defenderse por si mismo, será mejor que nos adentremos a la isla, para ver si lo encontramos- dijo Nami con un poco de preocupación

-Ese estupido marimo!! Quien diablos se cree, lo mas extraño es que Luffy no ha dicho ninguna palabra, Humm, apropósito, donde esta el?-pregunto Sanji a los demás, y todos giraban sus cabezas para ver a donde estaba

-Arggg, ese es otro idiota!!!-Exclamo Nami- debe haber seguido a Zoro, pues entonces vamos!!

-Robin, tu no vienes?-pregunto Ussop

-No, creo que me quedare a cuidar el barco-dijo Robin

Todos salieron detrás de Luffy y Zoro, pero nadie se había percatado de una presencia detrás de los árboles, se trataba de un Hombre, que poco a poco se acercaba al barco, Robin no se daba cuenta, pero al percatarse ya era demasiado tarde

-Tuuuuu!!!-grito Nico Robin sorprendida

-Si, soy yo, Nico Robin, tu ex - novio, -afirmo el misterioso hombre

Se trataba de un espadachín cuya habilidad con la espada era sorprendente, su sueño es ser el mejor espadachín del mundo (no le recuerdan a alguien) era ciego, usaba ropa oscura y un vendaje en los ojos, su nombre es Deep

-Sabia que en esta isla te encontraría- dijo la pelinegra

-Jejejeje, no tienes porque volver conmigo si no quieres, a mi me interesa por ahora mi meta, y creo que en tu tripulación hay un espadachín, no es así Robin?-dijo Deep

-Que es lo que quieres con el espadachín?-pregunto Robin

-Nada, tan solo matarlo, y en esta isla será mas fácil, porque ustedes no están acostumbrados a ella, y yo si, adiós Robin después nos vemos, jejeje-dijo marchándose el ciego

La arqueóloga quedo integrada, pues no sabía que diablos le ocurriría a sus Nakamas, así que decidió dejar el Merry y seguir a Deep

Zoro, quien, ya hace como media hora estaba perdido, decidió tomarse un descanso

-Ahh, no veo a nadie, creo que es una de esas islas despobladas-se decía Zoro- o talvez otra vez estoy perdido, creo que ya he visto ese árbol

Zoro siguió caminado, hasta que sintió un ligero movimiento a la izquierda de él, y se produjo lo esperado, era Deep quien ataco a Zoro, por suerte este pudo defenderse y desenvaino sus otras espadas

-Quien eres?-pregunto Zoro

-Soy Deep y vengo por tu cabeza- respondió

-Ya veo eres un cazarrecompensas- afirmo el peliverde

-Piensa lo quieras, tu eres mi objetivo en este momento-dijo el ciego, mientras que con una gran rapidez le entierra su espada en el hombro de Zoro

Zoro quedo alucinado por la gran rapidez de su enemigo, y el dolor no lo dejaba reaccionar a tiempo, y nuevamente Deep le entierra su espada, esta vez en el otro hombro, Zoro no podía defenderse, y el dolor en ambos hombros le impedía usar un ataque, el peliverde no se retiraría tan fácilmente de una batalla, en especial cuando su contrincante es otro espadachín, pero nuevamente fue atacado por Deep. Este había estudiado y aprendido varias cosas de zoro y hasta sus puntos débiles. Si quería ser el mejor espadachín, tenía que darle al punto más eficaz parapoder matarlo de una vez por todas. Por eso, esta vez la gran cicatriz de Zoro fue el punto, y se abrió, Zoro ya no aguantaría mas decidió usar su mejor ataque, se preparo y ejecuto su Kiki Kyuutouryuu, Deep se sorprendió bastante, pero eso no lo detendría. Se acercó para atacarlo nuevamente. Pero zoro movió sus nueve brazos haciendo varios cortes Deep quedó tirado, sobre un charco de su propia sangre, el peliverde no resistió más y se desplomo. La cicatriz que le cruzaba su pecho y abdomen, escurría gran cantidad de sangre, y pudo pensar en una sola cosa, algo que ni el se lo imaginaba, ese pensamiento se trataba de...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bien, por ahora el primer capitulo esta terminado, lo que mas ruego es que les haya gustado, pues no soy un experto en esto de los fics, si algo les incomodo ,les gusto, ****quieren dar una opinión o tienen dudas, no duden en comentar, bueno los dejo con el siguiente capitulo...**

**Ciaaaaaooooo...**


	2. El lado oscuro se muestra

**El Lado oscuro se muestra a la Tripulación**

**X-Suyaraik-X : en fin... el primer capítulo lo hizo Deep. Está bueno encuentro yo, además que no puedo criticar a mi amigo. Deep créete que eres bueno para escribir, ¡enserio! Bueno jajaja este capitulo lo escribo yo, ojala que les pueda gustar y nosé que tan largo me salga. **

**Deep: Bien queridos lectores, ojala piensen igual a X-Suyaraik-X, pues me costo, ya que es mi primer fic, en especial es el primer fic que hago con alguien, ya no quiero molestar mas y dejo con ustedes el segundo capitulo, escrito por una gran escritora, que yo por cierto admiro mucho.**

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Los dos espadachines estaban botados en un charco enorme de sangre. Los dos se habían desmayado. Lamentablemente ninguno de los dos había muerto pero si zoro seguía ahí botado... seguramente iba a morir después de un rato.

La calma reinaba en toda la isla. Pues era espesa y no se escuchaban los pájaros cantar, era raro... la isla era como una jungla y bastante oscura era. Troncos viejos y húmedos habían, la tierra también era húmeda y los árboles eran grandes y escaseaba la comida por allí.

En fin. Los dos ahí botados estaban. Pero de repente, salió un humo negro intenso encima de una rama de un árbol, poco a poco se pudo visualizar una joven de pelo escalonado y de color rojo pasión, su piel era más o menos blanca, vestía con un vestido negro bastante extrovertido, era de manga corta y al final estaban rotas, al final del vestido, que llegaba hasta los muslos, era también como cortado en tiritas desordenadas, sus uñas eran negras y largas. Tenía una navaja en su pierna derecha, tenía los ojos del color de nami pero más oscuros. La joven era de 15 años nomás. Dio un paso adelante y cayó al suelo con maestría. Se levantó y caminó al cuerpo de Deep.

-que se le puede hacer a este hombre? Siempre se mete en problemas – dijo la joven suspirando y agarrándolo, lo puso en su hombro y dio media vuelta para irse pero sintió curiosidad por el contrincante de su aliado, giró su cabeza y vio a zoro botado y lleno de sangre – con que este es el famoso Roronoa Zoro? Ja, ja, pues... si Deep casi lo derrota... fácilmente lo hará cuando practique más – giró su cabeza para adelante y caminó. Después un humo negro la rodeó y cuando desapareció, ellos ya no estaban.

(++En la escena de Luffy, Nami, Ussop, Chopper y Robin corriendo++)

Robin había podido alcanzar a sus nakamas y les había contado pausadamente lo que había pasado ya que estaba cansada. Luffy reaccionó y corrió rápidamente deseando no ver a su nakama muerto.

-Espero que ése tonto no haya muerto – dijo sanji.

-ni lo menciones!! No quiero verlo muerto! – dijo luffy.

-Ya!! Tranquilos! Zoro estará bien, además, es porque es un buen espadachín y ... – nami no pudo hablar porque tropezó con algo ¿y con qué? pues con el cuerpo de zoro. Cuando cayó, vio toda la sangre, se paró rápidamente horrorizada por la situación.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!! – nami dejó escapar un grito.

-shh!! – La cayó Luffy – puede estar por aquí el causante o los causantes – dijo en voz baja luffy.

-al fin piensas!! – dijo sanji con burla.

-esque lo vi en una película ja, ja – se rió luffy.

-tarado -.-. , mejor ayudar a zoro – sanji puso un brazo de zoro en su hombro y luffy puso el otro en su hombro. Caminaron así en dirección al Going Merry.

(++En la escena con Deep y la Joven++)

La joven apareció en el Merry y dejó al espadachín de 27 años botado en el suelo. Ella se inclinó y puso sus dos manos en el pecho de Deep. De sus manos se pudieron notar luces celestes que hacían que todo el abdomen y pecho de Deep se recuperara, después las separó con fuerza y empezó a deletrear unas palabras en un idioma desconocido, hizo unas posiciones de manos y una la posó en la cabeza de Deep, en cuanto lo tocó, salio una luz celeste más alumbrante y cegadora que hizo que Deep se despertara de golpe.

-Zoro!! – gritó Deep.

-ya, ya... no te ilusiones. Un poco más y hubieses muerto. Agradece – dijo la joven parándose de brazos cruzados.

-hmpf... gracias, Suyaraik.

-de nada... Bueno, si eres lo suficiente inteligente, yo creo que puedes descifrar en donde estamos.

-es un juego ganado – Deep miró con cara de burla a Suyaraik.

-no me desafíes... sabes claramente lo que te haría.

-lo siento... – dijo Deep atemorizado. Después miró a su alrededor y dijo: - el barco en donde Zoro está?

-bien... tu memoria mejora... En fin... no deben tardar – dijo Suyaraik jugando con su pelo.

-ese idiota de zoro... debería haberlo...

-ATACADO CON MÁS FUERZAS!!!! – gritó Suyaraik enojada. Tanto que el pelo se le levantó.

-perdón!! Pero...

-nada de peros... tu me dijiste que lo ibas a matar y no era así y lo juraste por tu cabeza – dijo Suyaraik agarrando el cuello de Deep suavemente.

-entonces mátame.

-estas mas loco?!! No porque no lo hayas matado te tengo que matar... eres mi nakama y sonará raro pero tu me caes muy bien... soy oscura y serena... pero bueno... digo la verdad cuando conviene.

-gracias jefa... no la decepcionaré.

-no me digas así! Ya sabes que solo somos una unión. Nada de jefa aquí ja, ja.

-te ríes? oó

-que malhumorado -.-. , gracias si no soy tan rara como crees.

-pero eres maligna – dijo Deep parándose.

-si y?? Ya... no importa, ya vienen así que... prepárate.

-está bien... – Deep sacó sus espadas para prepararse – como sabes?

-lo presiento – a Suyaraik se le movió el pelo por causa del viento.

En efecto... Los siete tripulantes aparecieron de todos los matorrales de la isla. En cuanto vieron a los dos intrusos arriba del Merry. Luffy gritó con fuerzas.

-¡¡¡¡SALGAN DEL MERRY!!!! – gritó luffy.

-ni se les ocurra robar el Merry!!! Es el alma de Kaya – gritó ussop tratando de verse valiente, pero le tiritaban las piernas.

-robar esto? No nos interesa ni un mísero pelo – dijo Suyaraik serenamente.

-a claro!! Entonces tu que haces ahí arriba?! – gritó nami furiosa.

-que linda que te ves cuando te enojas nami-san – dijo sanji con corazones en los ojos.

-un casanova? Hmpf que mala suerte tenerlo como tripulante – dijo Deep.

-yo creo que es lindo – dijo Suyaraik serenamente como siempre.

-quien es la joven idiota que pensaría eso?!! – se burló nami.

-pues ella!!! Primera joven!! Y mira que guapa es!!! Holaa!!! oye me ves?!! Que linda eres!! Quien eres?!! Ven bajaa!!! – decía sanji con ojos de corazones y más sonrojado que nunca.

-emmmh... yo... no gracias, no me interesa.

-por qué no?? ToT – dijo sanji apenado.

-por que no nos interesa las cosas del amor, solo queremos al tonto de Roronoa Zoro – dijo Deep con los brazos cruzados.

-que no le daremos a Zoro, tonto!! – gritó luffy.

-q-u-e d-i-j-i-s-t-e? – le deletreó Deep a luffy con una cara muy indignada.

-este... yo... nadita nn – dijo luffy con miedo ya que la cara de Deep lo había perturbado.

-no le daremos a zoro!! No tenemos porque darles este tonto – dijo nami amenazando con su palo.

-un palo?? Que mala arma – dijo Suyaraik mientras el palo de nami se elevaba rápidamente y se dirigía rápidamente al Suyaraik.

-cuidado!! – gritó Deep.

Pero Suyaraik tomó el palo como si nada pasara.

-ya lo sé... no tienes de que preocuparte. No soy pava -.-.

-hmpf... de veras... – dijo Deep amurrado.

-En fin, ahora danos a zoro – dijo Suyaraik.

-estas loca o te haces?!!! Ya dije que noooo!! – gritó luffy.

-no le digas así luffy!! Es una doncella!! Que no ves? – dijo sanji.

-Huy!! Que mal gusto tienes sanji! – dijo nami con colmillos – que no ves que es una vieja?!! – nami al decir eso, los ojos de Suyaraik se le prendieron en fuego.

-que dijiste niña mimada?!!! – gritó Suyaraik indignada.

-hay no... aquí va otra vez – dijo Deep alejándose.

-que eres vieja, vieja, VIEJAA!!! – grito nami con fuerzas.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! POBRE NIÑA INFELIZ!!! MUERETE!! – Suyaraik estiró sus manos para adelante y a nami le vino una presión que la hizo salir disparada hacia atrás, chocó contra el tronco de una palmera. Después Suyaraik apretó los puños y una presión fuerte le vino a nami que la hizo no respirar ni moverse – morirá ahogada ja, ja – se rió malignamente la joven oscura.

-no si yo lo evito!! – gritó luffy – **Gomu Gomu de Hoz!! **(Luffy se agarra a algún objeto tras su adversario, y utiliza una versión a una mano del Gomu Gomu no Roketto para propulsarse hacia su adversario. Entonces alza su otro brazo para lanzar un ataque sobre el cuello de su oponente.) – Pero eso no funcionó, Suyaraik cerró los ojos y cuando iba a recibir el impacto. Los abrió y se movió para el lado lentamente haciendo que luffy chocara con un mástil y cayendo inconciente.

-Ya no más de juegos terminemos con esto – dijo Suyaraik – Deep!!

-Si?!! – atinó altiro el espadachín.

-llévate al rubio.

-Claro – Deep asintió con la cabeza firmemente.

-Me secuestran a miii??!!! Que felicidad!!!

-claro...si...si te pueden... matar – gritó nami sin fuerzas.

-no lo creo!! – dijo sanji con corazones.

Deep miró fijamente a robin y ella también a él. Deep le sonrió y desapareció de inmediato. Robin se sorprendió y quedó alerta a todo.

El joven espadachín apareció detrás de sanji y lo agarró por las manos fuertemente. Robin sacó unas manos debajo de la tierra para sostener a Deep pero el ya había desaparecido. Apareció al lado de Suyaraik.

-Tomaré a zoro con magia pero a la niña no... – Suyaraik cruzó los brazos y zoro se elevó, cayó en el hombro de la joven oscura y después ella corrió con rapidez hacia robin.

La arqueóloga atacó con todo pero Suyaraik se los evadía fácilmente, de repente robin sintió que alguien le agarraba la mano por detrás y era Suyaraik.

-que? Pero si tú estabas alfren... – cuando robin miró al frente Suyaraik desapareció.

-sólo era un clon. Te vas con nosotros.

Suyaraik soltó el puño y Nami pudo respirar. Después volvió junto a Deep y desparecieron en un humo denso.


	3. Los Pensamientos del lado oscuro a los 3

**Los pensamientos del lado oscuro a los 3 jóvenes**

**Deep: Bien aquí esta el tercer y aburrido capitulo del Fic****!! No se me ocurrió nada mejor, y lo ultimo, es que por favor lo lean con mucha concentración!!**

**Suyaraik: okay... aquí el capitulo xD. Que malo Deep... no creo que este muy aburido... ojala. Tienen que decirlo los lectores jajaj bueno... los dejamos con el capitulo para no aburrirlos más... Chauu**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suyaraik, utilizaba su otro brazo para sujetar a Robin

-no se porque tenemos que traerla-dijo el Ciego

-Porque, creo que era tu novia, o me equivoco?-dijo la joven con un gesto de burla

-siiiiii pero eso no tiene nada que ver-grito sonrojado y con colmillos en la boca Deep-además ella y yo terminamos

-me podrías decir cual fue el motivo de su ruptura?-dijo con gesto de burla la joven

Esto hizo que Deep se pusiera más rojo, y por supuesto que él no quiso decir nada

-a ya veo, el problema de su relación fuiste tu, jajajajajaja, siempre supuse que nunca durarías mucho en una relación-dijo Suyaraik-no te preocupes que en esta isla puede pasar lo que no paso hace tiempo, jajaja

-esa mujer, es muy buena aliada, pero a veces me saca de quicio- pensó Deep (aun avergonzado)

-bueno... pues tienes que soportarla sea como sea.

-eso no valdrá la pena... la conozco.

(++En lugar en donde esta el Merry++)

-Nami!!!!, te encuentras bien?- pregunto Ussop

-Si, creo que si-dijo la pelirroja

-Luffy!!!!-grito Chopper

-AAAAyyyy, eso me dolió-se quejo el capitán

-Estas bien?-pregunto el doctor

-Si, ¿quienes eran esos sujetos?-pregunto Luffy

-no lo se, pero se llevaron a Zoro, a Robin y a Sanji- le dijo Chopper

-Queeeeee? No puedo permitir eso!!!-grito Luffy

-Oye no me grites en la oreja!! No estoy sorda!!-dijo Nami

-esos sujetos son muy temerarios, el espadachín tenia los ojos vendados pero se movía como alguien vidente, debe tener un sexto sentido o algo así- dijo Ussop

-si y esa mujer parece mas poderosa aun, tiene los poderes de una fruta, y al parecer hasta el espadachín le tiene miedo-dijo Chopper

-a mi no me importa, no se cuales son las razones por la cual se los han llevado, o porque nos persiguen pero no permitiré que se salgan con la suya!!-dijo Luffy con su cara de enfado

-si y,yo t,,,te acompaño Luffy, el gran capitán Ussop los derrotara-dijo Ussop temblando de miedo

-Si yo también voy!!! -afirmo Chopper

Nami, no sabia que hacer, estaba confusa, los poderes de esa chica ya le mostraron su muerte, y no quería pasar por lo mismo, sin embargo una escena paso por su mente,, y esa escena fue la de Zoro, cubierto por su sangre, entonces por un instante se decidió al fin.

-Yo los acompaño-dijo Nami, aunque no sabia muy bien porque tomo esa decisión, fue extraña

(++Mientras tanto en otro lugar++)

-Bien ya llegamos!!-dijo Suyaraik y tiro a Zoro y a Robin al suelo

-aun sigo sin entender el plan, para que demonios trajimos a ese rubiecito y a Nico Robin?-dijo el espadachín ciego

-pensé que eras mas inteligente-dijo Suyaraik

-Que cosa?-pregunto Deep

-aparte de ser ciego eres sordo- dijo Suyaraik

-arggg-gruño Deep

-hey!! Pero no te enojes, solo bromeaba-dijo la tenebrosa joven con una sonrisa en su cara

-ya se!!, solo trajiste a Robin para humillarme, puesto que siempre lo haces!!, sin embargo no se para que querías traer a este casanovas-dijo apuntando a Sanji

Suyaraik solo se limito a sonreír.

Deep algo confuso se ubico a los pies de Robin y lanzo una pequeña sonrisa y luego se dirigió a Zoro quien estaba muy mal, y pudo sentir lo que Zoro pensaba.

Zoro pensaba en todas aquellas escenas en que él y Nami peleaban, pues entonces el peliverde saco una posible conclusión y se dio cuenta de que los insultos de Nami eran un método para llamar la atención de él.

Un pequeño movimiento de la mano de Zoro, llamo la atención del espadachín Ciego,

-Vaya!! Roronoa veo que tu también estas enamorado, jejeje-murmuro Deep-ahora mismo podría matarte, pero eso no es el verdadero honor de un espadachín, cierto Roronoa? Tú si sabes...

-Hablando solo? Eso me parece ser un tonto – se burló la joven.

-tu no tienes de que burlarte, lo estoy maldiciendo- Deep se cruzó de brazos amurrado.

-mmmh... ya veo. En fin, a estas dos personas ay que dejarlas amarradas a la pared.

-entiendo... – el espadachín tomó a zoro sin cuidado alguno y amarró una muñeca del peliverde a un palo de la pared y la otra en otro palo. Suyaraik hizo lo mismo con robin y los dos quedaron ahí inconcientes.

-y el rubiecito? – dijo Deep pisándole el estómago.

-no le hagas nada!! – Suyaraik lo empujó.

-eh? Cual es la causa de ese empujón.

-de que no tienes que hacerle daño a él... – Suyaraik se inclinó al lado de sanji y le tomo la mano con dulzura.

-pff... ahora comprendo!! Cuantas personas enamoradas más tendremos aquí?! – se enojó el espadachín ciego.

-yo no sé... soy yo, zoro y supongo que tu solterito jajaja – se burló Suyaraik acariciándole la mejilla a sanji que... por supuesto... estaba desmayado y sonreía a veces.

-deja de hacer eso...

-porque?

-me das miedo... nunca te habías enamorado – dijo el espadachín mirando a la arqueóloga.

-si... pero ahora ya vez que igual tengo corazón para alguien.

-pff... eso es raro.

-ni lo pienses... porque sabes que no es así.

-ojala...

-los hombres no saben nada – se burló la joven siniestra.

-y las mujeres tampoco.

-mmmh... estamos a mano jajaja.

-siempre con tus juegos -.-. – Deep se sentó y posó su espalda en la pared. Pronto quedó dormido.

Luffy, Nami, Ussop y Chopper, corrían desesperados para salvar a sus nakamas, aun así no sabían por donde iban

-Luffy, Luffy, escúchame-Dijo Nami

-ah?-dijo el capitán

-sabes por donde vamos?-pregunto la navegante

-ahora que lo dices...no!!-respondió Luffy

-Queeeeee?-dijeron todos

-pensábamos que sabias por donde ibas-dijo Ussop

-yo los seguía a ustedes-dijo Luffy

-ohhh!! No, estamos perdidos y ni siquiera sabemos si los otros están bien-Dijo preocupado el renito

-si!! Ahora se como se siente Zoro cuando se pierde-dijo Ussop

Entonces Nami al escuchar el nombre del espadachín, reaccionó

-OOHHH!! Tenemos que hacer algo rápido, el tonto de Zoro se estaba desangrando y no creo que esos sujetos lo curen,-dijo Nami con sus ojos de desesperación y agarro a Luffy por los hombros y lo agita-Luffy tenemos que hacer algo y rápido!!!

-Tranquilízate Nami, con ponernos así no se solucionara nada-dijo Ussop

-Nami por que solo te preocupas por Zoro?, sabemos que cosas como esas no lo detendrán-dijo Luffy

-es cierto, porque me preocupo tanto por ese idiota?-pensó Nami- será que…

**Que será lo que piensa Nami?, acaso se dio cuanta de algo importante?,,, algo como ,,,,(bueno hasta aquí con mi parte) **

**Espero que le haya gustado, y no olviden dejar sus comentarios, **


	4. El Descubrimiento del Amor hacia el Otro

**El Descubrimiento del Amor hacia el Otro**

**X-Suyaraik-X : sorry si a todos los lectores le dan rabia que nos metamos en este fic pero... esque se nos dio la gana y Deep quería luchar contra zoro y yo contra robin... En fin... no tengo nada que decir. ****Nose Deep si te guste este capítulo xD solo escribo lo que creo que es bueno , bueno... Sayonara.**

**Deep: seguro que esta bueno, pero por favor no piensen mal de nosotros, sobre todo por mi que me invento cada personaje raro!! Un espadachín ciego, quien lo diría?**

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Luffy y sus tripulantes seguían parados en medio de la isla ¿Qué se supone que harían? Estaban perdidos, y muertos de hambre. No había nada para provisiones y estaban muy cansados.

-Ahora que hacemos? Estamos perdidos – se preocupó nami.

-podremos salir de esta... estoy seguro – dijo luffy.

-espero – dijo ussop – oye nami... – ussop se dirigió a nami.

-que? – dijo la pelirroja con brazos cruzados.

-no tienes algún mapa dibujado sobre esta isla?

-de Rafeel? Supongo que si – dudó nami.

-entonces ay que volver al Going Merry!! – dijo luffy apresurado.

-pero a cuántos kilómetros estaría? – dijo el renito.

-espero que no a muchos, caminemos a la dirección opuesta.

-apurémonos si no queremos ver a nuestros nakamas muertos!! – dijo nami preocupada.

-claro!! Vamos – luffy corrió a la dirección opuesta, osea, a la costa y los demás lo seguían confiando en que encontrarían al Merry y el mapa de Rafeel.

(++Mientras con Deep y Suyaraik++)

La joven estaba examinando unos cráneos que tenía coleccionados. Eran de piratas rudos y fuertes, pero con su aliado y sus poderes... todo era más fácil.

El espadachín ciego seguía durmiendo felizmente y soñando en qué cosas que no lo hacían sonreír.

De repente sanji empezó a despertarse de a poco. Se sentó con cuidado y se tocó la cabeza.

-Ah!! Me duele todo – se quejó el rubio.

-te duele todo? Ni siquiera te hemos hecho daño – dijo la joven sin dejar de mirar sus tenebrosos cráneos.

-tu eres esa linda joven que quiso raptarme? – dijo sanji ilusionado.

-así es – Suyaraik se dio vuelta y se acercó a sanji, se sentó a sus pies y lo miró fijamente.

-Eras bonita desde lejos pero desde cerca eres hermosaaaa!!! – dijo sanji con sus ojos en corazones.

-ya casanovas... no te emociones – dijo la joven con una gota en la cabeza.

-pero esque es verdad que lo eres!!!!

-huy! El rubiecito. Pero en fin... eres lindo y tierno – Suyaraik sonrió dulcemente.

-aaaaaaah!!! Te amo!!! – sanji se sonrojó y trató de abrazarla pero ella lo esquivó.

-hey! No te aproveches ni nada de abrazos por ahora...

-por ahora?!!! – la interrumpió sanji.

-tonto... solo por ahora... pero eres directo... eso me gusta.

-enserio?! ¡¡ah!! – se quejó sanji. De su pecho le salía sangre.

-sangras? Que raro... déjame sacarte tu pobre camisa... va a quedar roja – dijo desabrochándole los botones de su camisa azul.

-claro! Rojo como tu hermoso pelo – sanji se lo tocaba – es sedoso.

-eres como tonto cuando te enamores y suelta mi pelo – se enojó la joven.

Cuando le quitó la camisa, examinó la herida y sanji gemía ya que las manos de la joven eran siempre frías. Vio que tenía un corte en su abdomen y frunció el seño.

-esto no es una herida cualquiera – la joven se cruzó de brazos.

-a que te refieres? – preguntó el rubio.

-es un corte de espada y no cualquier corte. Sólo conozco al que los hace – Suyaraik miró a Deep enojada – ese espadachín debió de habértelo hecho.

-que... idiota ¡auch!

-no te muevas... yo te curaré.

Suyaraik puso su palma de la mano en el pecho de sanji empujándolo con cuidado para que se acostara. Después puso su dedo índice en alto y prendió una luz, pero esa vez gris y bien opaca, recorrió el camino de la herida de sanji con delicadeza. Mientras pasaba por la herida de a poco se iba curando y desapareciendo la cicatriz.

Cuando terminó, el dedo dejó de prender la luz y volvió a su estado normal ya que al prenderse, el dedo tomaba calor y se supone que ella era de sangre fría... como un reptil.

Sanji quedó sorprendido. Se examinó y notó que nada tenía y no sentía dolor alguno.

-que sorprendente poder!!

-pff... gracias y no me admires que no me gusta – la joven se sentó al lado del rubio y se abrazó a sus piernas mientras que su espalda se posaba en la muralla.

Quedaron así varios minutos, callados, mirándose de reojo, sonriéndose sin que el otro se diese cuenta, apegándose un poco al otro, etc... De repente sanji se atrevió y puso su brazo en los hombros de Suyaraik y se apegó a ella. La joven se mostró molesta pero se acostumbró, sanji se apegó aún más a ella y la joven impulsivamente puso su cabeza en el hombro del rubio. Quedaron como una pareja de adolescentes. Sanji le acariciaba las manos a Suyaraik y ella se dejaba.

Primer sentimiento de amor que sentía la joven siniestra. La mitad del su alma buena había podido enamorar a la joven de ése hombre.

Deep se despertó de golpe. Por sus sentidos tan avanzados, podía saber todo lo que pasaba.

Zoro seguía desangrándose. El espadachín ciego sonrió con malicia. Tenía su oído tan desarrollado que podía escuchar las gotas de sangre del peliverde que caían en el charco de la sangre media coagulada.

Su cabeza la puso en dirección a robin quien tenía una cara de pena. El espadachín ciego podía sentir los pensamientos y emociones de los demás lo cual pudo notar que robin estaba angustiada y le causó un sentimiento en el corazón. Raramente robin botaba sangre por la boca. Eso también le preocupó al ciego.

-"no pienses en eso! Es solo una niña que ya no vale la pena" – pensó Deep.

Después sintió que en alguna parte se expresaba amor. Giró rápidamente su cabeza y pudo sentir que era Suyaraik con el casanova rubio. Sintió que dormían de lo más felices.

-Vaya... que lejos llegaron – se sorprendió el espadachín.

-no...no piensas que... que se ven bien? – dijo robin sin fuerzas.

-ya despiertas?

-ya sabes que... que te sigo odiando.

-tu crees que yo no?

-supongo que no... – dijo la arqueóloga.

-que mal... porque si te odio!!

-pero en realidad yo... – robin vomitó sangre.

-¡¡robin!! – se preocupó Deep.

-te... te preocupas por mi? – dijo robin.

-no me culpes... fue impulso... no lo malo desprecies.

-me imagino...

-me sigues sacando que quicio.

-y tu... tu me... me sigues gustando.

-que?! – se sorprendió Deep.

-si... esque... cuando te miré en el Merry. Te odié como siempre, pero... veo que me enamore de nuevo. No sé porque... mi corazón lo dice.

-te enamoras de mi de nuevo?! – se enojó el ciego.

-eres sordo? – robin se rió.

-claro que no!

-bueno... entonces escuchaste lo que escuchaste.

-a caso quieres conseguir algo con eso de declararte?

-pues... no sé... solo soy sincera a mis palabras: Quiero besarte de nuevo.

-be-be-besarme?!!!!! – se sorprendió el espadachín ciego.

-si... eran agradables y tiernos.

-porqué piensas así? – se indignó Deep.

-no sé... solo digo lo que mi pensamiento dice.

-ya veo, si confío en ti – el espadachín se paró frente a frente con robin – te podría soltar pero NO irte.

-porqué tendría que irme? – dijo robin serenamente.

-no eres así.

-pero ahora sí – dijo coquetamente robin.

-no seas aduladora, soy ciego... pero no tonto.

-nunca eh dicho que lo eres... tonto – robin se burló.

-ja...ja...ja que graciosa – dijo el ciego sarcásticamente y amurrado.

-desátame por favor! Te juro que no me iré.

-no sé... Suyaraik me puede matar.

-intento de impedirlo.

-tu no entiendes... pero... confiaré en ti.

Deep desató a robin. Ella cayó inclinada y rápidamente se paró, agarró la polera del ciego y lo empujó contra su cuerpo haciendo que le diera un beso sorpresivo. Deep reaccionó al segundo y la empujó.

-estas loca?!!! Se supone que no eres así nunca!!! – gritó Deep.

-lo... lo siento... esque... yo...

-tonta... muérete por ahí... no sé por qué Suyaraik te trajo.

-pues... no será para tener algo entre nosotros? - dijo robin seriamente.

-no digas eso... ni se te ocurra pensar en algo así.

-está bien, ciego. Yo me quedo aquí descansando.

-no intentes huir... tengo un oído muy desarrollado y puedo escuchar hasta los ratones.

-que no me escaparé – dijo la arqueóloga serenamente.

-ni cures a zoro... por eso te amarraré las manos.

Deep amarró las manos de la arqueóloga y se sentó al lado de la pelinegra escuchando todo y poniéndose muy atento.

(++En el Merry++)

-Al fin!!! El Merry!! – dijo ussop alterado.

-cuántos kilómetros corrimos? – dijo luffy cayendo agobiado a la arena de la playa.

-2 kilómetros – dijo chopper.

-tu que piensas nami? ... nami? ... nami?!! – dijo luffy viendo que su nakama no estaba – donde rayos está?!!

-no sé!! Corría con nosotros – dijo ussop.

-pero parece que se desvió! – dijo el renito de nariz azul.

-Arg!!! Se va a perder y morir cuando esos sujetos la capturen!! – se preocupó luffy.

-vamos a buscarla antes de que algo malo ocurra! – dijo ussop.

-siii!!! – dijeron sus tripulantes.

-misión: "encuentren a nami y rescaten a los demás" allá vamos!! – dijo luffy corriendo selva adentro con sus tripulantes.

(++Con Nami++)

-Rafeel es una isla que conozco... algo... prefiero salvar a zoro sola. Los demás serían una carga y embarrarían cualquier escena. Estoy segura de que esos sujetos estan en Truedead (muerte verdadera...eso se me ocurrió al igual que Deep xD) Es muy largo el camino... me demoraré dos días pero más adelante si no mal lo dijeron... hay animales y árboles con frutas. Eso serán mis alimentos. Está todo asegurado.

La pelirroja caminaba segura de sí misma y se adentró en la isla.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

**Suyaraik : Escribí todo este capítulo en un cuaderno y me quedé como hasta las 12:00 escribiendo y escribiendo... menos mal que ya lo terminé ù.ú un alivio más... ahora falta el capítulo de Deep y que hable él.**

**Deep: Oohh, a mí me gusto el capitulo, seguro que la gente piensa que estamos muy fanáticos por ONE piece y ponernos a nosotros en el fic, y tienen razón nos gusta muchísimo ONE piece, bien , nos daría mucha felicidad si dejaran Reviews , y dejo el siguiente capitulo, adiosiiiin!!**


	5. El escape de Roronoa

**El escape de Roronoa**

**DEEP: bueno este capitulo lo ****volví a escribir, porque el muy tonto de yo lo borre, sin ningún motivo, bueno este capitulo es ideal para los que sufren de insomnio, felicidades a aquellos que llegan al final sin pegarse ningún bostezo,**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de que Nami se había separado de sus nakamas, las cosas no podrían ser mejor, ni para ella ni para ninguno de los tripulantes del Merry

-Donde demonios estará Truedead?, esta isla es igual en todas partes- se quejaba Nami -y,,,y como estará el idiota de Zoro? Porque lo querían a él

La navegante seguía caminando, sin darse cuenta que se estaba acercando al lugar en donde estaban sus nakamas secuestrados

(++En el escondite++)

-ciego-san, porque ya no confías en mi?-pregunto triste Robin

-que dices, mujer, pues hace como dos minutos deje de confiar en ti, hasta que me diste ese beso-dijo Deep

-pero no puedes negar que fue dulce y tierno, verdad?-dijo Robin con su sonrisa

Deep se limito a contestar, y se puso mas rojo que un tomate,

-silencio, eres una rehén y por lo tanto no debes hablar-dijo el ciego

-perdona que lo pregunte, pero por que nos secuestran?

-eso no te incumbe, son planes de suyaraik, yo solo obedezco

Robin pudo notar algo que el ciego no, pues Zoro empezó a recuperar la conciencia, y levanto su cabeza para ver a la parejita discutiendo, Robin tenía que seguir distrayendo al ciego, para que su nakama pudiera sobrevivir y escapar,

-ciego-san!! Porque no me desatas?-pregunto la arqueóloga

-Pero que estupideces estas diciendo, para que me beses de nuevo,,claro que no te desatare, -respondió irritado Deep

-pero, este beso que tenia pensado darte, iba a ser mejor que el primero-dijo Robin

Deep quedo sorprendido y su corazón latía como si se le fuese a salir por la boca,

-un beso me,,,mejor que el primero?-pensó deep

-vamos ciego-san yo se que tu quieres

Deep estaba confuso, no sabia que responder, sus pensamientos lo confundían mas, su lado malo le decía que si, y su lado bueno,,,,ehmm,,,también,, entonces se decidió, y desato a Robin, la arqueóloga se abalanzo arriba del ciego, y lo besaba con pasión, y mientras lo hacia, realizo uno de sus poderes, para liberar a Zoro, dos manos salieron detrás del palo en el que estaba el peliverde y lo desataron, Zoro cayo al piso y se levanto sin que el ciego se diera cuenta, pues estaba muy bien distraído,

Pero mas allá había otro obstáculo, la mas poderosa chica que había en esa isla, al parecer ella le daría muchos problemas a Zoro, y lo mataría usando un solo dedo, claro eso si, si no estuviera dormida junto al cocinerito del amor,

-Jejeje hasta que al fin el ceja de espiral consiguió su media naranja- se burlo Zoro mientras pasaba al frente de ellos,

Zoro logro escapar, corría y corría,,la poca sangre que le quedaba escurría dejando huellas por el camino, mientras tanto en la guarida, Deep logra separarse de Robin

-aja!! Lo sabia, este era uno de tus planes para dejar escapar a roronoa, maldita arpía-dijo enfadado el ciego

Robin solo le dirigió una mirada de lastima y de tristeza, Deep se levanto y fue directamente hasta su compañera,,,,

-vaya,,vaya,,,pero si Suyaraik tampoco se dio cuenta-dijo deep mientras agarraba a sanji por la camisa y lo arroja contra la pared

-oye que demonios te pasa,???-dijo seriamente Sanji

-Deep ,,que se supone que haces??-dijo la malvada mujer, que estaba al abismo de explotar

-pues, fíjate tu, estos dos,(dijo señalando a Robin y a Sanji) fueron señuelos para que nos distrajéramos, y para que roronoa escape-dijo furioso Deep

-pero no tienes derecho alguno para tratar así a ese tipo-dijo suyaraik

-no, no te preocupes ángel mió, yo me puedo defender solo, no permitiré que ningún fenómeno me trate así enfrente de una dama,- dijo sanji mientras se preparaba a atacar a deep

Un combate se inicio dentro de la guarida, dos guerreros y dos espectadoras, Robin no quería ver ese combate, pues ni se imaginaba ver a Deep herido ni tampoco a su nakama, Suyaraik solo observaba,

Sanji ataco con una poderosa patada, y dio en seco al pecho del espadachín, pero este seguía en pie como si nada le hubiera pasado,

-Que? Como es posible?-pregunto Sanji

-jeje, no te sorprendas, tus ataques no son nada para mi, debo admitir que podrías matar a una persona normal con esa patada, pero a mi no- explico deep

El ciego desenvaino su espada, y corrió rápidamente atrás de sanji, este no pudo hacer nada, se giro tan rápido como pudo, pero fue inútil,,deep enterró su espada en el cuello de sanji, Suyaraik quedo pasmada, no lo pudo creer,,como era posible, ella pensó que Sanji seria un buen contrincante para Deep,,por eso permitió esa batalla,

Sanji cae al suelo, con sangre en la boca y en el cuello,, sus ojos se volvieron blancos, Robin estaba en Shock, ver a un nakama en ese estado era sorprendente, Deep alzo su espada dispuesto a matarlo, pero la siniestra chica, lo detuvo, lanzándole una especie de luz que atravesó el estomago del espadachín,

-Queee? Como pudo hacerle eso a su amigo?- se pregunto Robin, mientras veía con horror aquella escena

-no te pases con él- decía Suyaraik a Deep mientras veía a su compañero desplomarse en el suelo

La malvada chica se arrodillo a curar a sanji, y este apenas mantenía una respiración forzada, su mano emitía una poderosa luz, que se infiltro en la herida del cocinero, entonces este recupero el sentido y vio el rostro de esa chica, que le había robado el corazón, Sanji de a poco se acerco a la cara de Suyaraik, y ella no pensó en ningún momento echarse para atrás, los labios de ambos estaban a milímetros, hasta que al fin ocurrió lo mejor, sellaron ese momento en un largo beso, que cautivo a la chica, logrando así que su malvada alma desapareciera, Sanji aprovechaba ese momento, y vaya que lo aprovechaba, Robin miraba a deep, tirado en la lejanía, no lo pensó dos veces, y fue corriendo hasta donde estaba él

Suyaraik se separo de Sanji rápidamente, y le dirigió la palabra a la pelinegra

- no te le acerques!!- grito la siniestra mujer

-…..?-Robin se dio media vuelta asustada, mirando con odio a Suyaraik

-no me mires así, tu nunca me ganaras en una batalla- dijo suyaraik con burla, mientras pasaba al lado de Robin para ir a curar a Deep

Sanji estaba atónito, estaba con su único ojo en forma de corazón, y con la boca aun en la posición del beso,,

Suyaraik, curo satisfactoriamente a deep, este se levanto y le dirigió un gesto de enfado,

-ya!!! No te enfades conmigo, tu tuviste la culpa!!- dijo Suyaraik

-maldita!!!!, algún día te,,,,,-dijo deep , pero fue interrumpido

- algún día que,,,?-le pregunto Suyaraik con fuego en los ojos

- este, no nadita,,nnU- dijo deep(este se lo copie a Suyaraik XD)

-mas te vale, por cierto, que Zoro se escapara fue tu culpa, así que tu lo vas a ir a buscar

-Queeeeee? Mi culpa,

-si, y no te hagas el sordo,

-arggg-gruño deep y salio a buscar a Zoro rápidamente

(++con Luffy, ussop y chopper++)

-Nami debe de estar por aquí, no me quiero imaginar que clase de monstruo se la va a comer-decía Ussop

-Mon,,,monstruo?,,en esta isla hay monstruos?-decía aterrorizado el pequeño chopper

-si,,y de los mas grandes, un día me enfrente a uno de ellos,,pero yo,,como gran capitán que soy, lo derrote sin moverme de mi lugar-decía muy orgulloso el nariz larga

-en serio? Wooow, eres increíble-dijo con estrellas en los ojos el Doctor

-así es, si no me crees preguntémosle a Luffy-dijo Ussop mientras se volteaba a ver a Luffy-

-donde esta Luffy?

-venia detrás de nosotros

Ambos se miraron y gritaron como niñitas, se abrazaron y empezaron a sentir movimientos del follaje que estaba a su lado

-de,,debe ser un monstruo,,,ussop, haz algo, tu derrotaste solo a un monstruo,- dijo chopper quien ya se le salía el alma

-si,,si lo,,,lo haré por mi honor de capitán-dijo ussop mientras caminaba temblando

De repente del follaje sale,,,,

-buuuu!!!-dijo Zoro, que a pesar de estar herido aun tena fuerzas para ser malas bromas

-aaaaaaaaaaaa,,un demonio!!- grito como mujer ussop

-Ussop,,espera, es Zoro-dijo feliz Chopper

-Zoro? Así ya lo sabia, solo quería fingir estar asustado!!-decía Ussop mientras volvía a la normalidad

-fingiste tan bien,, que te orinaste en tus pantalones-dijo Zoro burlándose

(++con deep++)

-arggg, que se cree esa mujer?, primero me hiere de gravedad, luego me cura y después me humilla,, y esa Robin. Todo por su culpa, las mujeres son todas iguales, las odio, las odio, las odio, ojala fuera homosexual-dijo quejándose Deep

-espero que nadie haya escuchado ese ultimo comentario-seguía diciendo el ciego

-pues yo lo escuche- dijo nami ,quien estaba detrás del espadachín

Deep quedo como piedra, y de apoco se fue girando

-y Tuu? De donde has salido??-grito avergonzado el humillado espadachín

-pues de ahí atrás,-dijo nami como si nada

-oye, espera conozco tu voz , tu eres la novia de roronoa

-su,,su novia, pero te das cuenta de lo que dices?

-tranquila, se que te gusta zoro, pues, déjame decirte que tu igual le gustas, eh eh eh –dijo con burla deep

-yo,,,yo le gusto,,,pero que digo? Y tu como sabes?

-eso no te importa, ahora serás el señuelo para que roronoa venga a rescatarte, muajajaja

Deep con una gran velocidad apareció al lado de nami, golpeando la en la nuca y dejándola inconciente

(++de nuevo a la guarida++)

-que me miras?-pregunto suyaraik a robin

-Nada, pero veo que te gusta mucho el cocinero-san-dijo Robin mostrándole una fingida sonrisa

-y que si me gusta?

-pero,,,,de veras te gusta?

-mmmmm, te responderé si tu me contestas primero

-hhm?

-en verdad estas enamorada del fenómeno no vidente?-pregunto la chica

Robin lo pensó y respondió

-si, me gusta demasiado, pensé que nunca mas lo volvería a ver-dijo la pelinegra mirando con nostalgia su pasado

-pero que cosa le ves a ese idiota?, es tonto y enojon, aunque a veces es comprensible y es el único que me a acompañado en mi triste vida-dijo con pena suyaraik

-ves? No es tan tonto y malo como dices, -dijo robin con su sonrisa-ahora que te respondí, dime,, te gusta el cocinero-san?

(++con Luffy++)

-Ussop, chopper, Nami-gritaba Luffy

-donde se habrán metido?, todavía no entiendo como pueden ser tan tontos para perderse,- decía el ingenuo Luffy

Siguió caminando hasta que encontró una pequeña aldea, y unos cuantos habitantes,

-jojo,,que bien!! Al fin podré comer!!- grito con una gran sonrisa el capitán

Toda la gente al ver a Luffy, se escondieron dentro de sus casas,

-que? Nadie me escucha?-decía luffy con si típica cara

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bien he acabado con este capitulo, perdonen si les pareció algo extenso y aburrido, y pues felicitaciones a todos los que llegaron hasta la ultima parte, ya eso no mas, chaooo!!!**


	6. Para todo hay una respuesta

**Para todo hay una respuesta**

**Suyaraik: bien... este capitulo me costo un poco seguirlo ya que no se me ocurría nada... pensamiento en blanco TT por lo menos eh tenido algunas ideas que se me vienen de ves en cuando... en fin... sé que deje a todos dormidos xD mejor que hable Deep.**

**Deep: Con mi comentario si que se van a quedar dormidos,, Suyaraik no seas mala contigo, tu tienes talento y tienes que aprovecharlo, el talento es como un fierro, si no se usa se oxida, bueno léanse el capitulo,,,hey despierten!! Ahora dejo que lean el capitulo,,**

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

(++Con el hambriento de Luffy++)

Luffy estaba tremendamente desesperado ¿esas personas eran sordas o que les pasaba? Luffy infló sus mejillas con rabia y se cruzó de brazos pero no se rindió.

Se acercó a un viejo acabado.

-que le digo que si tiene comidaaaaaa!!! – le gritó luffy en su oído.

-ici on n'entend pas ta langue (aquí no se entiende tu idioma) – dijo el anciano que parecía bastante sabio, pero estaba demasiado cansado y herido.

-eh? Que cosa habla? – dijo luffy rascándose la nuca.

-Elle entend ta langue ... il parle à elle (Ella entiende tu idioma... habla con ella) – el anciano le señaló una joven mujer que estaba con arapos y tratando de hacer una fogata.

-Ella? Iré con ella pero... no puedo dejar a alguien como usted aquí botado – luffy lo tomó y lo llevó en brazos.

Mientras pasaba por las casas. Aldeanos lo miraban con cara de espanto. Algunos se escondían y otros gritaban. La aldea estaba destruida.

-Quien ah echo tanto daño? – se dijo luffy con el seño fruncido.

Se acercó a la joven que no dejaba de mirar los troncos húmedos.

-hola!! me podría explicar lo que pasa aquí? - dijo luffy inocentemente.

-No tenéis que saber nada de este pueblo muchacho – dijo la joven hablando y tosiendo al mismo tiempo.

-pero no tiene porqué enojarse – dijo luffy.

-ja! Tu no saber nada de este lugar. Sufriréis al igual que todos nosotros – dijo la joven tomando al anciano de los brazos de luffy.

-bueno... – luffy se encogió de hombros y se sentó – pero... me puede dar algo de comer? – a luffy le sonó el estómago fuertemente.

-darte de comer a un extraño?! No sé... tu ser raro.

-yo ser raro? Esque no hablo mucho su idioma... pero déme comida – dijo luffy con una cara de perrito.

-yo darte un poco de comida... Escasea la comida por aquí – dijo la joven tirándole a luffy un extraño pedazo de pan y una extraña fruta.

-JA, JA, ARIGATOOO!!! – luffy se tragó las dos cosas de una.

-Ya veis? Eres raro tu muchacho... vete de aquí o sufriréis como nosotros.

-pero... no puedo ayudarles? – dijo luffy preocupado.

-ayudarnos? Si vos nos queréis ayudar... moriréis al igual que otros que han combatido – dijo la joven temblando.

-no moriré... quizá solo sea un mounstro raro. Yo eh combatido cosas peores!! – dijo luffy agitando sus brazos.

-un mounstro? Son dos seres que nos mandan... ellos eran buenos. Hasta que de una noche para otra. Un ser cambió en dos. Será que el demonio vive en ella.

-dos seres? – luffy pensó seriamente – como serán ellos?

-si nosotros decimos algo... ellos saben altiro y nos asesinan.

-que raro... y si dan pistas?

-una sola... – la joven miró para todos lados y se acercó al oído de luffy – tienen poderes inimaginables. Luz y Sentido.

-Luz y Sentido? A que viene eso? - luffy no entendía el sentido de la frase.

-yo no poder darte más información... vete por allá... jugaréis vos como otros niños.

-ojala pudiera – dijo luffy levantándose y yendo a cualquier otra parte de la aldea.

(++En la Guarida++)

-Bueno... ibas a decir si el cocinero te gusta... si o no? – dijo serenamente robin.

-pues... – la joven siniestra suspiró – no te puedo mentir... la verdad es que si me gusta – Suyaraik se sentó.

-lo dijiste altiro? Eso es bueno.

-pff... siempre soy directa. Ahora... esto de la charla no significa que te voy a dejar ir y me que caes bien – dijo con brazos cruzados y fríamente la joven.

-nunca eh dicho que tenias que dejarme ir o algo así – dijo sonrientemente robin.

-las sonrisas me enferman!! Deja ya de hacer eso!!! – se desesperó Suyaraik.

-porqué? Si tu también sonríes.

-cuando me conviene y cuando me siento feliz – dijo la joven - "Feliz? Por qué dije esa tontera?" – pensó.

-no creí que alguien como tu se pudiese sentir feliz.

-... – Suyaraik no respondía. Estaba serenamente mirando al rubio.

-oye... te pregunté algo... – dijo robin mirándola fijamente. Pero ella no respondía – oye!! No tiene caso esta mujer.

-cállate si? tu estas bastante más grandecita que yo y ya pasaste por mi edad y sabes que cuando uno se enamora, no puede dejar de pensar en "él" .

-si sé... pero no hablabas y tenía que llamarte la atención.

-no tienes porqué llamarme la atención. No soy sorda como Deep ja, ja.

-Deep... – robin suspiró románticamente – es lindo.

-pero que tonta eres... en fin. Puedes despertar al cocinero? – Suyaraik sonrió.

-por esa sonrisa... si – robin miró al cocinero – no creo que lo pueda despertar yo, mira como está.

-haber si yo ago algo – Suyaraik miró con malicia a sanji.

-q-que le vas a hacer? – esa mirada de la joven le había perturbado a robin.

-ahora vas a ver.

Suyaraik se inclinó al lado de sanji quien tenía su único ojo en corazón y además que tenía baba. La joven sin ningún problema se acercó a su cara y le dio un beso tierno en la mejilla.

-despierta mi casanovas – dijo Suyaraik tiernamente y suavemente.

-"es buena o es mala?" – robin estaba confundida.

-trata de despertarte – Suyaraik hizo una risita y una cara dulce.

-que ya no se va a despertar – dijo robin suspirando.

-pff... yo se como... ¡¡YA NO TE QUIERO!! – le dijo enojadamente la joven a sanji.

Sanji despertó al instante y vio a la joven con pena y perturbación.

-que? – dijo sanji apenado.

-era una broma!! Esque o sino no ibas a despertar – la joven lo abrazó y sanji se dejó caer para atrás con Suyaraik abrazándola.

-"esta es mi oportunidad para salir" – pensó la arqueóloga parándose silenciosamente.

-eres tan hermosa y siniestra!! Esas chicas rudas me atraen mucho!!! – sanji le besó el cuello.

-a mi hombres como tu lo que pasa esque...

-y besas muy bien!!! – la interrumpió sanji.

-pero escucha...

-y yo quiero...

-¡¡¡escucha!!! – la joven gritó fuertemente.

-escucho claro y fuerte.

-pienso que podrías ser infiel ya que eres mujeriego.

-pero si ya eh conocido a la chica de mis sueños!!!! Como me podría enamorar de otra!!! – respondió sanji apenado por tal comentario de su amada.

-pero esque...

-nada de peros... – sanji la agarró de la mejillas y la besó con furor. La joven se dejó y eso facilitó la huida de robin.

Robin se perdió por un momento y le había inquietado unos dibujos en una pared que le encantaría examinar pero... era mejor salvar su vida. Divisó la puerta por donde zoro se había escapado. Corrió rápidamente e iba a salir pero justo:

-Robin!!! Que idiota tu tratando de escapar – dijo el espadachín ciego tomándola con fuerzas del brazo.

-Deep!! Me lastimas! – dijo sarcásticamente robin.

-si no quieres que te duela más... mejor camina.

-que le has hecho a nami? – dijo la arqueóloga preocupada.

-nada! Solo le ha desmayado. Supongo del susto ja, ja, ja ahora camina.

Deep tenía a las dos mujeres agarradas. Pronto se acercó donde Suyaraik y el cocinero estaban.

(++Con Zoro, Ussop y Chopper++)

-Maldición!! Demás que esa tonta ya haya muerto por los peligros que puede haber en esta isla – dijo zoro un poco preocupado.

-no te preocupes, ya la encontraremos – dijo el renito.

-pero si ni siquiera sabemos por donde vamos! – dijo ussop atemorizado.

-arg! No digas más eso o te pego. Trataremos de encontrar alguna solución – dijo zoro.

-bien... veamos si el "mejor espadachín" encuentra salida alguna – se burló ussop.

-pues... una apuesta? – dijo el espadachín sonrientemente.

-claro! Que apuestas – dijo ussop señalándose con su pulgar.

-apuesto que dejaré de tomar mis dormidas matutinas y tu... dejaras de NO enfrentarte a las batallas.

-claro! Perderás ja, ja, - se reía ussop.

-ja, ja, ja, yo creo que no – se burló el renito de nariz azul.

-por qué dices eso? – se enojó ussop.

-porque ya encontré una respuesta... mira al frente.

-que cosa hay? – dijo ussop adelantándose.

-un pueblo!! Quizá haya gente como nosotros – dijo el optimista renito.

-o quizá caníbales que nos quieran devorar ja, ja – se rió malignamente zoro haciendo que ussop se mojara de nuevo sus pantalones.

Los tres caminaron en dirección al pueblo esperando que encontraran a alguien.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

**Lo terminee!! Jajaja me costó ù.ú esque no tenia imaginación para este capitulo y espero que para mi buen amigo Deep si, jejeje. Bueno... si quieren saber lo que pasará lean el otro capitulo.**

**Perdón por si son muchos xD.**


	7. Todos andan perdidos

**Todos andan Perdidos, en Pensamientos y Lugares**

**Suyaraik : Jajaja ****estoy con 0 inspiración para hablar... pero ando toda risueña y me río por todo... me enferma Xx , no importa, el punto es que ojala que les guste este capitulo porque está muy bueno (encuentro yo) jeje bueno, los dejo con mi amigo Deep:**

**Deep: gracias Suyaraik, bien, seré corto y Preciso, lean el capitulo por favor, el titulo lo dice todo, y ya verán porque **

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

La gente de ese extraño pueblo veía a los sombrero de paja con extraños ojos, nadie sabia porque o como habían llegado ahí, pero de algo estaban seguros, pues no eran muy buenas noticias

-que demonios le pasa a esta gente, nos miran como si tuviéramos peste o narices largas o azules- dijo Zoro

-QUE TRATAS DE DECIR!!!???- dijeron al mismo tiempo los otros dos

La gente empezó a esconderse de a poco, hasta que el pueblo perecía un desierto,

-vaya Zoro has perdido la apuesta, tendrás que dejar de dormir en las mañanas-se burlo Ussop

-pero que estas diciendo, aun no pierdo el juego-dijo Zoro

- a que no?, dijiste que tendríamos una solución, pues esto no es una solución-dijo con su cara de malicia Ussop

-ya cállate!! y será mejor que te quites esos pantalones porque ya empiezan a oler a orina-dijo Zoro

-chhhhhhh!!! Chicos cállense, miren-dijo el renito

-que sucede Chopper?

-este perro puede darnos información acerca de esta isla-dijo el joven doctor

-esta bien!!, que dice chopper?-pregunto el tirador

-guaguau, guau guau guau!!

-OH no!!-grito Chopper-dice que esta es una isla gobernada por esos dos sujetos, ellos controlan a esta gente, y nadie a podido rescatarlos por que ellos son muy fuertes,- dijo el reno

-eso ya me lo suponía, y dime ese animal sabe algo de los otros?-pregunto Zoro

-déjame preguntárselo

-y bien Chopper que es lo que dice?

-dice que vio a un tipo muy raro, con un sombrero de paja, una camisa roja y unos pantalones azules-dijo chopper

-Quien será?-se pregunto Zoro

-idiota es Luffy!!-grito Ussop

-y donde esta?-pregunto zoro

-Guau Guau-ladro el perro

-atrás-dijo chopper miro para atrás y ahí estaba Luffy botado en el suelo

-Luffy!! Estas bien?, Que te paso?-pregunto zoro

-tengo hambre, la gente malvada de este pueblo es tacaña y no me dan de comer,,,eh zoro eres tu?-pregunto luffy

-si,, soy yo

-en donde esta sanji y robin?-pregunto Luffy

-están con esos demonios, y ahí que encontrar a Nami-dijo Zoro

-Nami? A si ahora lo recuerdo Nami desapareció-grito Luffy

-idiota como puedes olvidarte de alguien tan importante?-grito Zoro y agarro a Luffy por el cuello

Zoro paro de gritarle a Luffy y dirigió su vista a ussop y Chopper, quienes lo miraban atónitos por el comentario de Zoro

-Ejem,,,yo lo decía por que es nuestra navegante,, y yo sin ella,, digo nosotros sin ella no seriamos nada-explico Zoro un poco sonrojado

-será que Zoro le gusta Nami?-dijo murmurando Ussop a Chopper

-Que, yo no se que es eso?-dijo el inocente Chopper

Por otro lado:

Deep traía a robin de vuelta y también a Nami,, después de sentir tan espantosa escena (Sanji y Suyaraik!!, ya saben!!), decidió seguir caminando y enjaulo a Nami y a Robin, luego se sentó,,pasaron varios minutos y ya no aguanto mas, y rompió el hielo

-Cof,cof,cof,,, perdonen por interrumpir pero ya llegue!!-dijo Deep

Sanji y Suyaraik se separaron

-ah eres tu, fíjate que no me había dado cuenta de tu horrible presencia-dijo Suyaraik sarcásticamente, pero ella en realidad estaba contenta, por que será?

-ohhhhhh!!!, eso fue muy dulce!! Por que no me das otro?-dijo Sanji enamoradizo

-tranquilízate casanovas, aquí hay gente que le molesta que otros disfruten-dijo Suyaraik dirigiéndose a Deep

-lo dices por mi eh?, lo que me molesta es que lo hagan en enfrente de alguien, en especial gente educada como yo-dijo deep

-educado? si como no, te molesta porque tu nunca lo harás? Jajajaja- dijo burlándose la Joven

-CALLATE!!-grito avergonzado el espadachín

-oye no le grites a mi amorcito!!-le dijo el cocinero a deep, empezando con una pelea

-Ya, tranquilos los dos!!-Suyaraik separo a los dos chicos con facilidad

-este es la clase de hombre a los que odio, totalmente lo contrario a mi!!-grito deep

-oye no es mi culpa que no tengas suerte con las mujeres, porque por algo debe ser eh?-dijo sanji burlándose de deep

-que dices!! Idiota

-eres sordo o te haces?-dijo el cocinero del amor

-Arggggggggg, dejen de burlarse de miiii!!!! Yo no soy sordo!!-grito con furia Deep

-ya, ya hombre ya , pero si no te controlas, ya sabes lo que voy a tener que hacer, así que ahora vete y déjame sola con él-dijo la joven apuntando a Sanji

Sanji cambio su cara y de nuevo se puso romántico,

Deep se marcho con su orgullo por el suelo, todos lo humillan hasta ese cocinero, Ya no aguantaba mas y se dirigió a donde estaban robin y Nami, se puso al lado e Robin se agacho

-Robin desde que tu te fuiste de de mi lado, mi vida a empeorado, aun no entiendo por que me dejaste?-murmuro Deep

Luego se dirigió a donde estaba Nami

-jejeje, esta señorita es muy simpática, nunca nadie le ha gritado a Suyaraik, jajjajajajja, ahora que lo recuerdo me da mucha risa, tu,,,, tu eres la de los pensamientos de Roronoa,,,, no puedo verte pero presiento de que eres muy hermosa,

-estas conversando solo?-pregunto robin

-has despertado?

-así es, escuche todo lo que dijiste-dijo la arqueóloga-es eso cierto?

-pues claro que es verdad, me dio mucha risa, de tan solo recordarlo me dan ganas de reír, pfpfpfpf( aguantando la risa)

-yo no me refería a eso, sino a lo que me dijiste a mi

Deep se trago su risa y se ruborizo y decidió irse

- nunca cambiaras- murmuro Robin

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Aquí termino el capitulo, ufffff me costo mucho pensarlo, espero que sea de su agrado, suerte!! Lectores**


	8. El descubrimiento de varias cosas

**El descubrimiento de varias Cosas**

**Suyaraik: Yo hago este capitulo y quien lo diría? Me dije: "haber... piensa... piensa... que podrías hacer?" Y se me ocurrieron cuatro partes que serán obviamente como siempre... conflictos -.-. En fin... verán lo que pasará solo si lo leen y sorry por no enfocarnos en ZoNa... desde ahora se empezará a ver más.**

**Deep: OH! Yo ya me lo leí, y lo encontré bueno bien solo falta ver las opiniones de la gente, **

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

-¡Todos me avergüenzan y siempre salgo como un idiota! Que no me respetan? – se quejaba el espadachín no vidente que había salido de la guarida para despejar su mente. – Suyaraik ahora está muy rara y todo por ése maldito cocinero!! Ahora anda más irritada conmigo y no deja que toque un mísero pelo del rubio. Además de que robin está encarcelada y escucha todo lo que digo... ¡ah! Todo esto es un conflicto tremendo!!! Una pesadilla!! – Deep no dejaba de quejarse, pero lo que había dicho tenía algo de sentido.

Saltaba de árbol en árbol con el seño fruncido y estando bien atento por si escuchaba la voz del idiota peliverde que se había escapado de la guarida. Sanji y Robin empeoraban cualquier situación, por ellos zoro se escapó y Deep nunca había fallado con su sexto sentido. El amor lo había desconcentrado por todo.

-Está bien!! Estas cosas del amor terminaron ahora! Robin no me avergonzará más. Si la veo y me habla de algo que me avergüenza, no me iré y en cuanto a la parejita de Suyaraik... no le puedo hacer nada ¡arg! Que rabia!! – Deep paró en una rama y escuchó a su alrededor. Todo estaba tranquilo. Como le gustaba. Se dispuso a ir en una dirección a la cual llegaría al pueblo en donde estaban los otros tripulantes.

(++En el Pueblo raro++)

-Ahora que hacemos? Nadie aquí nos quiere dar direcciones – dijo zoro preocupado por cierta persona pelirroja.

-pero el perro puede que si, habla de nuevo con él chopper! Puede saber en donde estamos parados – dijo luffy.

-intentaré – afirmó el renito – sabes donde estamos y donde se encuentran los causantes de todo esto? – chopper de dirigió al perro.

-Guauu!! Guaaau!! – dijo el perro corriendo acelerado después de sus ladridos.

-que te dijo?! Y porque se fue? – preguntó el de la nariz rara.

-dijo que en una isla demasiado peligrosa y que no podían decir nada porque le leen la mente a los perros los sujetos – dijo el renito de nariz azul deprimido.

-No serán esos sujetos raros? – dijo luffy.

-sujetos raros? Cuales? – dijo zoro soñoliento.

-esos que te raptaron. No te acuerdas? – dijo ussop con cara de burla.

-emmh... no... creo que no.

-que genio.

-si no te callas te rompo la nariz en dos!! – gritó zoro con colmillos.

-uuh!! Que miedo!! No asustas a un gato.

-a no?? Mira tus piernas ja, ja tiemblan rápidamente y te orinaste de nuevo – se burló zoro alejándose.

-Fíjate que si peleo contigo... yo gano!! Casi vencí a luffy!!! – dijo ussop creyéndose el musculoso.

-si... pero CASI, no, lo vencí... tiene diferencia – dijo zoro tocando algunas puertas.

-es verdad... además que yo gane ja, ja, - dijo luffy riéndose.

-ya cállate! Todos se inclinarán ante mí cuando el guerrero del mar ussop...

-ussop tonto y miedoso – dijo zoro dándole un apodo nuevo.

-no te soportooo!! – gritó ussop temblando.

-yo tampoco... oye luffy.

-si?

-eres bueno para percibir olores? – dijo zoro con cara de malicia a luffy.

-me crees que soy perro? – se indigno luffy.

-solo lo digo por si puedes rastrear el olor a naranja de nami!! Ya que hueles a kilómetros la comida – gritó zoro.

-ah? A naranjas? Nami huele a naranjas? – luffy miró a los demás y ellos de encogieron de hombros.

-como lo sabes, zoro? – preguntó el renito.

-esque... yo – zoro se puso como tomate – porque por el viento se huele su infernal olor!! – dijo zoro tratando de ocultar cierta sensación.

-huy!! Zoro se puso rojo!! Le gusta nami!! Le gusta nami!!! Ja, ja, ja – se burló luffy.

-que?? – zoro quedó más rojo de lo que estaba.

-ay zoro!! Admiteloo!! Te gusta nami y punto ja, ja, ja.

-beerf... es por el calor que hace en esta zona... por eso me pongo rojo. Ya no importa eso!! Hueles naranjas?!

-si... lo sigo?? – dijo luffy sonriendo.

-claro tontón -.-.

-pff... gracias, y aléjate porque o sino se huele tu olor a pino que es asqueroso.

-solo sigue el rastro!!!

-está bien – luffy salió corriendo a la siga de sus demás tripulantes.

(++Después de un rato++)

Deep llegó un minuto después de que los tripulantes se habían ido del pueblo.

Se paró en el centro del destrozado pueblo y los aldeanos salieron de las casas a recibirlo atemorizados.

-oh gran Deep!! – Decían todos inclinándose ante él – ya tenemos todo lo que pidieron.

-aquí por lo menos me siento cómodo. Bien... denme la espada que pedí.

Un anciano salió de una tienda y le presentó la nueva espada. Esa era más angosta, filosa, liviana sobre todo, larga y por una pierda incrustada, le daba fuerzas a quien la tomara y peleara con ella.

-Ja! Gracias anciano, ahora me tengo que ir pero... ah pasado algo raro por aquí?

-si... unas personas raras vinieron por acá – dijo una niña.

-eh? Como eran? – se ilusionó Deep.

-el primero que vino tenía un sombrero de paja. Los demás solo fueron uno de nariz larga, otro un reno y un hombre con tres espada y peliverde.

-con eso me basta... gracias, ahora sigan en sus estúpidos asuntos. Me voy – El espadachín ciego desapareció por su agilidad.

Saltando de un árbol en otro fue llegando a la guarida.

-Ojala que Suyaraik esté haciendo algo bueno o cuidando a las prisioneras. Me esta aburriendo su forma de ser con ese hombre desconocido. Puede ser un señuelo para distraerla al igual como robin lo hizo – Deep llegó a la guarida. Caminó lentamente a donde se suponía que tenia que estar la tonta pareja y que pasaba?

-Su-Suyaraik? – dijo el ciego tartamudeando – que estás haciendo? – lo que había visto pues... era bastante raro para el y desconcertante. Estaba la joven siniestra acostada en el piso abrazada por el rubio y tapados por una sábana – que se supone que esta haciendo esta mujer con él?!! Esto me da asco y escalofríos.

Suyaraik empezó a abrir los ojos de a poco y sintió la presencia de su compañero no vidente y se sentó de golpe tapándose con las sábanas.

-tu que haces como sapo mirándonos?!!! – se indigno la joven.

-pero... como no me voy a quedar parado!!! Mira lo que acabas de hacer?!!! – dijo el espadachín.

-no tienes que gritarme ni alegar!! No eh hecho nada malo ni me eh acostado con el!! Entendido?!! Mira! – Suyaraik se sacó la sábana – estoy con ropa!!! Entiende!! Yo no soy capaz de acostarme con alguien... no seas tonto.

-y como sé que no se acostaron antes y para no sospechar?

-huy!! Entiende hombre que no me eh acostadoo!! Después de unos meses o semanas aprovarás! Él me dijo que me tapara con él porque pareciese si estuviese muerta de frío.

-por qué? – sonó enojado Deep.

-porque mi sangre es fría, soy como un reptil, en fin has sabido al...- Suyaraik se iba a parar pero el cocinero se había abrazado a ella mucho y no se podía parar.

-ja, ja, ja, ja que pegote ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, - explotó de la risa el espadachín.

-cállate!! No le encuentro la gracia! – Suyaraik no se podía quitar de encima del rubio.

-pero yo si ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

-idiota!! Ayudame.

-bueno... bueno... ja, ja.

(++Con los demás++)

-Es aquí donde termina el olor, luffy? – dijo zoro.

-si!! Aquí... detrás de esa puerta se huele a naranja más fuerte pero... se ve muy fuerte.

-en fin... tenemos que hacer algo antes de que maten a nami!

Zoro sacó sus tres espadas y con luffy se prepararon para romper esa puerta gigante de piedra.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

**Suyaraik: bien... no voy a decir mucho... me duele el cuello por tanto escribir y... no se espero que les haya gustado y nosé lo que encuentre Deep... jeje eso nomas...Chauuu!! **


	9. Una pelea Comienza

**Una Pelea comienza**

**Deep: mientras ****escribía se me ocurrió algo especial, pero por ahora no lo pondré, quizás mas delante, bueno, en este capitulo se muestran un poco mas de ZoNa, la verdad es que reconozco que no hay mucho de estos dos tortolitos en el fic, pero calmados, que pronto llegara algo bueno, solo pido paciencia y que se lean el fic , Bien dejare que se comunique mi gran amiga Suyaraik:**

**X-Suyaraik-X : bueno… yo ya me lo leí y esta demasiado bueno!! Jaja y estoi con cero inspiración xD solo digo que ojala les guste tanto como a mi.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanji no soltaba a la joven, y Deep saco su espada nueva para tratar de despegarlos

-jejejeje, ahora probare mi nueva arma-dijo el pobre y humillado ciego

-Hey!! Que vas a hacer?-grito preocupada la joven

-despegarlos, como tu me lo ordenaste

-pero no así, pedazo de idiota

-entonces como?

-con tus manos, piensa aunque sea una vez tu miserable vida

Deep tiraba del cocinero, y este le oponía gran resistencia, pues parecía que el poder del amor era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa

-oye no tan fuerte que me empieza a doler-se quejaba Suyaraik

-cállate!! Si no lo hago fuerte jamás se soltara este cíclope enamoradizo- respondió Deep

-ya se!! Dime algo insultante-dijo Suyaraik

-jejejejej, pues encantado!!!-dijo alegre el espadachín-eres una ,,,,,,,

Zoro, Luffy, Ussop y Chopper entraron sorpresivamente y aplastaron a Deep antes de que este dijera su insulto

-oigan esa es la tipa que se llevo a Zoro-dijo Luffy- dinos en donde escondes a Zoro?

-estupido estoy a tu lado-le dijo zoro golpeándolo en la cabeza

-no es momento para estupideces dinos en donde se encuentra robin y sanji-grito con gran valentía Ussop

-oye Ussop por que gritas de tan lejos?-dijo el joven doctor

-Jajajaja, pero miren nada mas, si no es el idiota de Zoro, y también has traído a tus nakamas, eso es bueno, los matare a todos-dijo siniestramente Suyaraik- pero primero debo deshacerme de este casanovas

Suyaraik lo agarro del cuello y le dijo

-ya no te quiero

Sanji se puso como piedra, se triso y se partió, el corazón del cocinero quedo en el vació, oír eso nuevamente le hizo suponer que esta vez era cierto

-Noooo mi pequeña Suyaraik-swan, porque me dices eso? Acaso tan solo me has utilizado-dijo patéticamente Sanji mientras lloraba

-hey!! Zoro puedo oler a naranjas en esa dirección-le afirmo Luffy

Zoro sin dudarlo mas corrió en la dirección señalada por luffy, y vaya sorpresa, había una gran jaula, y dentro estaban las únicas mujeres de la tripulación, o sea Nami y Robin

Zoro se estremeció al ver a Nami en esas condiciones, desmayada y sin conciencia, no lo tolero más, se puso su pañoleta y cortó los barrotes de la jaula,

-espadachín-le dijo Robin

-como están?-pregunto Roronoa

-yo estoy bien pero la navegante esta desmayada

Zoro cortó las cuerdas de ambas y cargo a Nami

Pero alguien estaba por delante de ellos, una silueta que enseñaba una gran espada, el brillo de esta puso ciego a Zoro y a la arqueóloga, el peliverde se sentía indefenso, pero por nada del mundo soltaría a la navegante

-Robin estas Bien!!?-pregunto Zoro

-Si aunque no veo nada-le respondió la pelinegra

-pues yo tampoco-dijo Zoro

-y yo tampoco-salio Deep-Jajajaja, ahora saben como se siente, pero por desgracia solo es temporal, y en pocos minutos recuperaran la vista

-me lo suponía, sabias que eras tu, otra vez quieres pelea eh?-le dijo Zoro

-no puedes pelear con tu novia en tus brazos, será mejor que la sueltes si no quieres que ella salga herida-le dijo Deep

-ciego- san porque quieres pelear?-dijo la pelinegra

-robin, ya te dije que mi sueño de ser el mejor espadachín del mundo esta por delante de cualquier otra cosa, no se si eso responde a tu pregunta

Zoro dejo delicadamente a nami en el piso y se puso en su posición de ataque

(++En el otro lado de la guarida++)

-Lo lamento casanovas, pero tuve que hacerlo, para que me soltaras-dijo suyaraik con su personalidad de niña buena, acariciando el rostro del destrozado cocinero

-lo has dicho en serio, mi joven amada?-dijo Sanji, mientras de un solo salto se puso de pie

-asi es, y si ahora si me lo permites, acabare con tus nakamas

-oh si,, has lo que quieras-dijo sanji con su ojo en forma de corazón

-como se atreve a decir eso Sanji?-pregunto algo confuso el reno

Luffy se preparaba para atacar, miraba a su oponente con sus ojos serios, mientras que Suyaraik solo expresaba una sonrisa de niñita buena, una lucha entre titanes se desataría en cualquier momento, y mas allá estaba Sanji apoyando a suyaraik, con todos sus corazones arriba de él

-Sanji,, maldito traidor!!-le gritaba Ussop,, quien estaba escondido detrás de unas rocas

-mira sombrerito de paja, tu por ahora no eres mi objetivo, solo queríamos al cazador de piratas, pero si te atreves a entrometerte, pues voy a tener que hacer estofado con tu cabeza

-est,,,,,,estofado, Uyyyyyyyy eso me recuerda que aun no como nada-dijo luffy mientras cambiaba su cara de serio a un hambriento capitán

(++Volviendo con los otros++)

Nami empezó a despertar de a poco, y vio a su compañera con los ojos cerrados y arrodillada,

-Ro,,,Robin, eres tu?

-navegante-san, tu si puedes ver-le respondió la pelinegra

-pues claro que si puedo ver, por que me lo preguntas?

-estoy temporalmente ciega al igual que el espadachín

Entonces nami giro su vista y ahí estaba el hombre de sus pensamientos, unos insultos no le vendrían mal, pero ella prefería en ese momento abrazarlo y sentir que estaba con el,, ella pensó que nunca mas lo vería, pero al verlo ahí de pie, haciéndole frente al desgraciado espadachín ciego, se alegro tanto, que su corazón latía con una frecuencia jamas antes vista

-Zoro, estas bien!!-eso fue lo único que le dirigió Nami a el peliverde

-Nami, estas conciente-afirmo el cazador

-no te distraigas-grito deep mientras le clavaba su espada en una de las heridas a Zoro

-OH!! No Zoro!!-grito Nami y veía al espadachín que cae por el dolor

Deep rápidamente se puso delante de Zoro, quien estaba botado y escurriendo una gran cantidad de sangre, dispuesto a matarlo, levanto su enorme espada, y atacaría,,,, pero la presencia de una mujer lo detuvo

-oye quítate del medio, que estorbas!!-dijo el ciego a Nami

-No te lo permitiré, no dejare que mates a Zoro

Robin y Zoro empezaron a recuperar la vista de apoco, la arqueóloga se levanto y se dirigió a donde estaba Deep, utilizo unos de sus poderes multiplicativos y uso unas manos extras para que el espadachín ciego soltara su arma

-Robin!! Que diablos haces?-dijo el desafortunado ciego

-trato de evitar tu muerte, ciego- san-dijo la pelinegra mientras se acercaba con su típica sonrisita

Deep la presentía, se puso de un color rojo intenso,,, pero trataba de calmarse

-no, esta vez no, ya no mas Robin, ya no me humillaras mas, no me pondré mas avergonzado, ya n,,,no m,,as , Noooo aléjate!!!! – grito Deep quien huía

Robin le sujeto los pies con unas manos que salían del suelo

-por que huyes?

-tu , tu eres la causante de mis desgracias, haces que me sienta raro, no se, me pongo nervioso, desde que te conocí, nunca imagine que alguien me amaría, en especial a un chico que era ciego como yo

-por que dices que te abandone? Si tu fuiste el que me dejo

-no me atrevía a decírtelo, no soy de esos tipos directos, ya sabes, pero después de que me fui de tu lado lo planee todo para decírtelo, pero tu ya no estabas, te habías ido, me abandonaste Robin

-pensé que tu me abandonaste, siempre te iba a buscar pero siempre escapabas-dijo triste la arqueóloga

Nami veía la escena de los dos abandonados (supuestamente) y no se percato de que Zoro estaba viéndola, el peliverde se sentó y le toco el hombro a nami que estaba arrodillada

-Zoro!! Puedes ver!!

-Nami, dime una cosa, él te hizo eso?- pregunto Zoro con sus ojos endemoniados

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Acabado este capitulo, ruego al gran Dios que les haya gustado, si no les gusto dejen review, por lo contrario, si les ****pareció una obra de arte, también dejen un review, pero por favor dejen aunque sea un review, es tan solo para saber si están leyendo o no!! Si dejan un review se los agradecería **


	10. Las Peleas Empeoran

**Las Peleas Empeoran **

**Suyaraik: después de varios días sin computador -.- se me han ocurrido varias ****cosas para este fic... pero tengo como 2 capitulos listos en mi mente para poder hacerlos jajaja y con respecto al review que dejaron... nose si robin dejarla embarazada (decisión de Deep) y de que Suyaraik también (lo vemos con Deep haber que pasará) en fin... eso nomas. Chauu. Deep: Yo ya lei el capitulo, y me gusto,, originalidad es lo que representa este capitulo,,creo yo,,Robin,,,, siempre tan ella! No se como mi personaje huye de ella XD, léanlo esta bueno**

**Sobre lo del embarazo,, me pongo algo raro con eso,,****( de tan solo pensar en un Deep Jr. me pasa algo,…. inexplicable)pero lo vamos a pensar!!**

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

El hambriento de luffy estaba indefenso pero no por sus necesidades iba a dejar de pelear y no atacar a la joven que raptó a sus nakamas.

-no vales la pena... si tienes hambre, no tienes fuerzas – dijo la joven con burla.

-no me importa si tengo hambre!! Mi derecho como capitán es salvar a mis nakamas – dijo luffy con honor.

-bravo luffy!! Bravo!! – aplaudían ussop y chopper.

-un capitán honorable? Hmpf, no deberías ser así. Un capitán de vez en cuando tiene que arriesgar algunas piezas de su juego de ajedrez o sino... el puede ser el perjudicado – dijo Suyaraik tomando una posición de ataque.

-eso no es verdad! Tu eres mala y no cambiarás!! Tengo que hacerte desaparecer del mundo o no sé a quien otra persona dañarás – dijo luffy indignado.

-además de dañar al pueblo? No sé a quien... a otros piratas idiotas ja, ja, ja.

-qué?!! Como no tienes compasión por esas pobres almas?!!! Debo derrotarte! – dijo luffy con ojos endemoniados.

-pues... intenta matarme - la joven siniestra se rió dulcemente.

-eso haré si tu lo pides – luffy también se puso en posición de ataque.

-ni se te ocurra cortarle un pelo a mi amada, luffy!!! Si lo haces te ataco a ti!! No la mates! Ni caballero eres –gritó defendiendo a Suyaraik seriamente.

-SANJI ERES UN TRAIDOR!!!! Te pones contra nosotros por una mujer sin sentido alguno!! – gritó luffy indignado y decepcionado.

-no tienes que decir nada por lo que yo pienso!! Si yo tomo una decisión es por algo.

-claro que noo!! Tu eres de mi tripulación y tienes que estar con nosotros y atacar a los enemigos!

-ya no importa!! No diré más.

Suyaraik miraba y escuchaba concentradamente la pelea del capitán contra el casanovas. Le encontraba la razón al pelinegro pero... sanji era la única persona a quien la trataba como un hueso santo.

Sanji se hartó de los palabreos de su capitán y atacó por la furia que sentía al pensar que luffy quería matar a Suyaraik.

-**San Point Decoupagé **(Sanji lanza una poderosa patada de altura media, golpeando tres veces casi simultaneas con toda la pierna. "Decoupage" es un termino de cocina francés que significa "cortar")

Luffy agarró la pierna de sanji y lo tiró contra la pared fuertemente. Suyaraik se preocupó y altiro se acerco a su "pareja".

-Sanji!! Estas bien? – dijo la joven. Su alma buena había dominado un poco a la mala.

-yo... si... creo – dijo sanji tiritando y con sangre por la boca.

-aaah!!! Tu maldito idiota! – dijo Suyaraik parándose con enfado y mirando a luffy con ojos diabólicos. Todo su pelo se paró y el alma mala se apoderó a de la buena un poco. Con apoderarse un poco de la otra... ella podría ser demasiado siniestra y malvada o buena y dulce.

-Sanji se merecía eso!! No era mi intención golpearlo pero tenía – dijo luffy indignado.

-a mi me da lo mismo lo que digas!! Te mataré aunque sea lo único que haga!!!

Suyaraik se movió rápidamente hacia luffy. El estuvo concentrado y la agarró de la mano, la tiró contra su cuerpo para pegarle con su puño. Cuando iba a recibir el impacto, Suyaraik agarró con fuerzas la mano el puño de luffy. Sacó la mano que tenía agarrada y tomo a luffy de sus manos. Lo tiró hacia la pared y de inmediato la joven hizo una posición de manos antes de que luffy se levantara. Dijo unas palabras en el mismo idioma que nadie entendía. Cerró los ojos, con delicadeza estiró sus manos para atrás. Después abrió los ojos con furia y levantó sus brazos hacía arriba.

-Con esto te acabaré y dejarás de molestar! Niño tonto – después de esas palabras. Corrió en dirección a luffy que ya se había levantado. Suyaraik lo agarró del cuello y lo empujó de nuevo contra la pared, sacó su navaja y le cortó en una extremidad del cuello de luffy haciendo que saliera mucha sangre. Luffy no se podía mover, estaba paralizado y el dolor de la herida no lo podía hacer reaccionar. Vio los ojos de la joven que hervían de rabia. Quedó estupefacto.

Suyaraik con su otra mano, la puso en la herida provocada por su navaja. Se iluminó la mano de la joven y empezó a absorber la sangre de luffy.

-Te quitaré tanta sangre que morirás – Suyaraik hizo una risita tenebrosa.

Ussop y chopper estaban muertos de miedo y no podían hacer nada. Primera vez que veían tanto poder en una joven que derrota casi al instante a luffy. Ya que su capitán nunca había perdido tan rápidamente.

(++Mientras con Deep y los demás++)

-Responde, nami!! Éste idiota te hizo esto?!!! – dijo zoro enojado.

-yo... si – nami no tenía muchas fuerzas.

-pues... ya está!! Te irás al cielo maldito espadachín – dijo zoro sacando sus tres katanas.

-Zo-zoro... – tartamudeó nami.

-que? – zoro se inclinó a ella con preocupación.

-ahora... ahora no le hagas nada... el... el esta hablando con... con Robin.

-eh? – zoro miró a la ex–pareja – segura, nami? – dijo zoro inseguro.

-si... solo mira... mira lo que pasa.

-claro – zoro asintió firmemente.

-Ya suéltame, robin!! – se quejaba el espadachín que estaba rojo de vergüenza.

-No! Deep tenemos que hablar de esto!

-hablar de qué?! se acabó lo nuestro!

-por qué eres tan maldito?

-Robin! Lo nuestro se acabó... yo creo que... ya... aaah!! Déjamee!!

-no!! Deep yo te amo.

-pero... pero yo...

-shh... deja decirte algo – dijo robin dulcemente.

**Canción ::::Llévame – Soraya:::: Como si robin la estuviese cantando.**

**(Ya... jaja se supone que robin va a cantar esa canción xD, no me culpen, soy un poco tonta y pongo cosas nada que ver y si quieren... bajen la canción porque es importante que más o menos cachen como es jaja...)**

**-Robin: **no puedo descifrar el código que guarda mi corazón

-Qué? – Deep quedó fascinado por la voz de la arqueóloga.  
**-Robin: **la clave está dentro de ti, tu amor es mi redención

-Para qué cantas?! Robin, escucha yo... Me voy!! – dijo el espadachín no vidente enojado.  
**-Robin: **espérame (Robin alza la mano como diciendo: "no te vallas")  
necesito tu querer.

-por qué?! – dijo Deep detenido por la frase anterior.  
**-Robin: **aunque siempre soy fuerte  
con frío no me dejarás caer  
**(Robin aquí canta fuerte... en el coro siempre)**

Llévame al fondo del mar  
llévame al quiebre de un manantial  
llévame donde te guíe el viento  
te seguiré sin miedo a andar  
con tu amor podré llegar.

-Robin... debo admitir que estas LOCA!! Como se te ocurre cantar ahora?! – se desesperó el espadachín.

-**Robin: **cierra tus ojos mientras capa a capa mi alma se encuera.

-Ya deja de cantar!! Que sacas con eso?!!!  
**-Robin: **como un tesoro escondido ya se debe revelar.  
Espérame  
necesito tu querer.

-Por qué?! – se cruzó de brazos el espadachín, pero le dio pena ver a Robin botada en el suelo. Era raro para él sentir eso.  
**-Robin: **Aunque siempre soy fuerte  
con frío no me dejarás caer  
llévame al fondo del mar  
llévame al quiebre de un manantial  
llévame donde te guíe el viento  
te seguiré sin miedo a andar  
con tu amor podré llegaaaaaaaaar.

Espérame  
necesito tu querer

Aunque siempre soy fuerte  
con frío no me dejarás caer.

-Robin... – Deep se inclinó cerca de ella.

**-Robin: **llévame al fondo del mar (Robin poner su mano en el hombro de Deep)  
llévame al quiebre de un manantial  
llévame donde te guíe el viento  
te seguiré sin miedo a andar

Llévame al fondo del mar  
llévame al quiebre de un manantial  
llévame donde te guíe el viento  
te seguiré sin miedo a andar  
con tu amor podré llegaaaaaaaaar.** (Aquí Robin deja de cantar ya que se acaba la canción jajaja)**

-Que tratas de decir con eso? – Deep quedó conquistado por la voz de su ex–novia.

-Que te amo y quiero seguir a tu lado siempre... – Robin sonrió melancólicamente.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

**ListoH!! xD acabo de terminar el fic con una canción que me levanta el ánimo... PD: en otros capítulos también van a haber escenas con canción que personajes canten jaja espero que no les moleste .**


	11. Por esto no puedo seguir a tu Lado

**Por esto es que no puedo seguir a tu Lado**

**Deep: Ya, aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, me costo un poco pensarlo, pero en fin, léanselo y por favor dejen comentarios, creo que el fic será un poco largo así que habrá mas sorpresas por delante, o bueno eso espero yo, todo depende de la maestra Suyaraik, XD,, Bueno dejo que ella se comunique: **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Robin- murmuro el espadachín ciego ( ya no estaba avergonzado)

-ciego-san,,tu aun me gustas, y lo del pasado fue un error-dijo la arqueóloga

-lo,,,,lo siento Robin, me gustaría estar a tu lado, pero yo,,,,

-te pones nervioso, verdad?

-no, no es eso

-entonces?

-mi meta es ser el mejor espadachín del mundo, siempre estaré envuelto en batallas, tendré muchos enemigos, y no quiero que tu seas la perjudicada Robin

-estas diciendo que ,,,,, le temo a tu muerte?

-no,, yo temo que a ti te hagan daño,,,Robin,, yo perdí a mis padres y tu sabes el dolor de eso,,pero yo no aguantaría perder a otro ser amado-dijo algo triste el ciego mientras acariciaba la mejilla de robin

-pobre robin, ella no se merece eso-dijo Nami mientras se le caían una que otra lagrima

Zoro estaba pensando, en lo dicho por Deep

-ese espadachín tiene razón- dijo murmurando Zoro, quien llamo la atención de Nami

-que dices?-dijo la pelirroja

-a lo que se refiere ese sujeto es que si alcanza el titulo del mejor espadachín, no habrá quien no lo desafié, pues los malos perdedores buscaran venganza,,, y el blanco para ellos son los seres queridos, en este caso,,,,,,Robin

Nami se estremeció con eso,, las gotas de lagrimas que escurrían sus enormes ojos, se convirtieron en hilos de lagrimas, eso le hizo pensar, que talvez ella nunca estaría al lado de Zoro, pues lo dicho por Deep tenia algo de lógica, pero ella no lo iba a aceptar, un extraño sentimiento se lo dijo,

-ya veo,-dijo robin con sus ojos tapados por el pelo

-Mhhhh?

-a ti te importa mas tu titulo, que yo, verdad?-pregunto Robin mientras se le caían lagrimas de dolor

Deep tardo en responder, un enorme silencio estaba entre ellos dos, hasta que él rompió el hielo

-No robin,, tu eres lo mas importante para mi,, desde que te conocí, tu fuiste como una enorme ventana dentro de una oscura habitación, me alegraste mi vida, lo pasábamos bien, cuando nuestra confianza creció,,, inclusive reíamos, cuando llorabas, me hacia feliz prestarte mi apoyo, tu me hacías feliz robin, y no creo que este titulo haga lo mismo- dijo Deep quien se acercaba a robin

Robin quedo impresionada por lo que dijo el ciego, sus grandes ojos se cerraron y soltó una pequeña sonrisa, Deep abrazo a Robin y murmuro:

-Robin, nunca mas escapare de ti, lo prometo

-te creo Ciego-san

Nami y Zoro estaban viendo la emotiva escena, los ojos del peliverde se dirigieron a Nami, esta por su lado estaba un poco contenta y triste a la vez,

-Nami, estas bien?

-ahh,,,,,si ahora estoy mejor

-no te creo,

-ah? Porque no me crees

-no estas bien, puedo notarlo

-tu que sabes?

Zoro se percato de que la navegante estaba triste, talvez fue por lo que le dijo él,

-no estés triste, tarde o temprano encontraras a alguien que te ame- dijo Zoro

Nami quedo pasmada, después de haber sentido algo por el espadachín, este fríamente le dice un indirecto no

-Por,,porque dices eso?- pregunto preocupada la navegante

Zoro solo le sonrió

( Con Luffy y Suyaraik )

-malvada suéltalo-grito Chopper-tendré que transformarme

El pequeño reno tomo una de sus pastillas dispuesto a tragárselas, pero la malvada joven pudo notarlo y a través de su vista, hizo que chopper saliera lejos

-OH!! No!!, chopper!!!-grito Ussop, quien se dirigía corriendo hacia su nakama-estas bien?

-no,,mi espalda,,me la fracture

-maldita!!!-grito Ussop y saco su arma

Suyaraik repitió el mismo movimiento que uso contra chopper, así Ussop voló lejos. Luffy ya no aguantaba mas, estaba quedando rápidamente pálido, en un desesperado movimiento, opto por inflarse, esto empujo fuertemente a la oscura joven, Suyaraik dio varias vueltas acrobáticas cayendo majestuosamente al lado de Sanji

-espérame,,esto me va a tomar un solo minuto,- dijo con una risa endemoniada la joven

-Suyaraik-swan-murmuro Sanji

Luffy se ponía de pie, estaba mareado, veía borroso, caminaba y se caía, Suyaraik lo había dejado muy mal

-Mujeeeeeer!!! No te saldrás con la tuya!!!-grito Luffy

-A quien le hablas?-dijo Suyaraik quien rápidamente había aparecido detrás de Luffy

Luffy al percatarse se giro rápidamente para tumbarle un poderoso golpe a la siniestra joven, pero fue en vano, Suyaraik lo esquivo como si nada, saltando por arriba de la cabeza del sombrero de paja, al estar en el punto mas alto, dirigió un poderoso ataque que dejo a Luffy enterrado en el suelo

-Luffy!!-se preocupo Sanji-ya basta Suyaraik-Swan, creo que ya aprendió su lección

-que dices? Acaso ya no me quieres?

Sanji estaba confuso, esa no era la Suyaraik que el amaba, el prefería a la Bella mujer quien le sonreía dulcemente, en cambio, la otra a pesar de ser hermosa, su corazón era horrible y siniestro

-Yo prefiero a la otra suyaraik,- dijo Sanji

Suyaraik cambio su alma mala por la buena, se acerco al cocinero, y se agacho,

-Casanovas, yo también desearía ser buena, pero ya sabes,, cuando me enfado, despierta mi yo maligno y nada puedo hacer contra eso-dijo tiernamente la joven

-OHHh esa es la suyaraik, a quien yo amo- dijo Sanji mientras se acercaban los dos de a poco,,

( Volviendo con los otros )

-Robin, perdóname por haber escapado, yo,,, yo fui un idiota-dijo tristemente el ciego

-no tienes porque disculparte, creo que ambos tenemos la culpa- dijo sonriente la arqueóloga

-Robin,, tu siempre tan comprensiva, talvez es por eso que te acercaste a mi cuando éramos adolescentes

-tu me gustabas, me gustaba tu actitud, me gustaba cuando te ponías rojo, me gustabas cuando sonreías, cuando me defendías, cuando admitías tus errores en fin, tu siempre me gustaste, ah pero , ya no hay razones para avergonzarse- dijo sonriendo Robin, quien a la vez acariciaba el rostro de deep

-Nami será mejor que nos vallamos-dijo Zoro mientras le tendía una mano a Nami para que esta se levantara

-Si,,, creo lo mismo-Nami tomo la mano de Zoro,

pero se levanto muy rápido y esto hizo que ella cayera arriba de zoro, ambos quedaron con el rostro muy juntito, y claro, se pusieron como Deep, ósea rojos, Nami trato de separarse rápidamente

y esto hizo lanzar las sospechas de Zoro

-será que yo le gusto?-pensó el cazador de piratas

-Porque me ves así?,alejémonos ya!!-grito indignada la pelirroja

Zoro se puso de pie y siguió a la navegante, pero no sin antes voltear y ver a la romántica pareja ( que cursi ¬¬U), por un instante Zoro se imagino a Nami y a él en la misma posición de ellos, y rápidamente borro esos pensamientos y se fue,,

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno, espero que los haya dejado satisfecho el capitulo, y haya llenado ****todas sus expectativas, quise darle un poco de emoción, recalco la palabra poco, para que este sea un fic, un tanto completo**

**Me despido cordialmente, y dejare el siguiente capitulo escrito por mi gran amiga Suyaraik!!**


	12. Después de la Pelea

…**Después de la Pelea…**

**X-Suyaraik-X : bueeno… hace mucho que no escribo este capítulo porque el idiota de mi papa borró todas mis cosas… lo voy a asesinar xD va a ver mi lado oscuro... ya… los dejo con mi buen amigo Deep**

**Deep: ya,,,aquí viene mi aburrido comentario, y una recomendación, léanlo esta buenísimo, al fin se esta notando un poco mas el ZoNa, pero terminara con mucho mas **

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Las dos parejas se quedaron viéndose inmóviles. Sanji y suyaraik habían parado en un punto máximo. La joven miraba al casanovas melancólicamente y el sufría al ver esa cara.

-"no tiene porqué ponerla… ah echo lo que podría ser lo correcto" – pensó sanji.

Deep aún después de todo, estaba bastante rojo, Robin lo miraba sonrientemente y hacía risitas. Deep sólo se molestaba por tal cosa de su ex – novia.

-"que vergüenza!! Aún no me puedo acostumbrar muy bien" – pensó el espadachín no vidente.

Sanji seguía y seguía mirando a su joven siniestra. La miraba a los ojos pero ella solo miraba al suelo y no quería levantar la vista. De repente cayó agobiada, sanji atinó al instante y corrió a ver a suyaraik.

-suyaraik!! Que te pasa? – dijo el rubio.

-na-nada… no te preocupes – dijo la parándose la joven.

-segura? Yo te veo bastante mal…

-100 segura, yo… - suyaraik cayó de nuevo – ah!! Malditas piernas.

-que les pasa? – dijo sanji levantándola.

-están sin fuerzas. Pero no te preocupes. Es segunda vez que me pasa esto y es por descuidada.

-descuidada en qué?!!

-no importa… mejor olvídalo. Ahora puedo caminar bien.

-ojala que puedas – se preocupó el cocinero.

-puedo y punto… quédate aquí yo ya vuelvo.

-a donde vas?!! No me dejes! – dijo sanji con lágrimas falsas.

-voy a un lugar y no te dejaré… me demoraré eso si una hora.

-una hora?!!

-quieres que sean 4?!! – explotó la joven mirando con furia.

-no… - dijo sanji bajando la cabeza tristemente.

-bien… adiós – después de esas palabras, suyaraik se dirigió a otro lugar sin mirar atrás.

Sanji quedó mal ¿por qué estaba así? No entendía. Le daba pena y le dolía el corazón. Se sentó en el suelo y miró al espadachín no vidente y puso atención a la escena.

Robin miró al suelo por un rato. De repente su mano se corrió sin querer y quedó encima de la mano de Deep. Robin alzó la mirada y miró al espadachín sonrojada.

-yo… perdón – dijo robin sacando la mano.

-no lamentes si no has hecho algo malo – el espadachín ciego tomó la mano de la arqueóloga y la puso entre sus manos.

-desde cuando que no eres vergonzoso?

-ya te dije que no voy a escapar más de ti y no pienso ser vergonzoso… eso me molesta.

-ser vergonzoso en qué? – dijo robin riéndose delicadamente.

-tu entiendes… - Deep se puso rojo nuevamente.

-si claro… a la perfección – mintió la pelinegra.

-me estas tomando el pelo?! – se enojó Deep.

-claro que no!! Siempre tan enojón.

-nada que ver!

-claro que si…

-que no!!

-si y punto… no se habla más – se sonrió robin.

-hmpf, a veces te pones más tonta.

-tu temperamento no ah cambiado en nada, ciego-san.

-y tu me sigues sacando de quicio.

-ya, ya… para que pelear? Si ya estamos mejor… cierto? Porque supongo que volveríamos a ser una pareja n.n - sonrió dulcemente la arqueóloga.

-puede ser… - sonrojó Deep.

-por qué sigues avergonzándote?

-no es mi culpa!! Me pongo nervioso!!

-si… ya lo sé – Robin empezó a acercarse a la cara del espadachín.

-que se supone que haces?!!

-nada… - robin se acercó más.

-no soy tonto. Me vas a dar un beso… pero no gracias. Eh tenido bastantes emociones por hoy.

-por qué no quieres? – robin paró.

-no sé… pero ya te dije una cosa y…

Robin no aguantó. Viendo como se movían esos labios que tanto le gustaban, decidió lanzarse como lo hizo antes. Agarró las mejillas del ciego y lo besó con furor. Deep no estaba muy cómodo ante la situación. Pero empezó a agradarle y a acostumbrarse.

Sanji miraba apenado la escena. Que lindo era expresar cariño. Pero si la joven estaba triste y no se le veía cómoda. No se podría mostrar afecto alguno.

Sanji era experto en saber cuando una mujer estaba triste, enojada, enamorada, etc… y podía ver que suyaraik sufría ¿por qué? Que sería lo único en su vida que la dejara así? No sería por la pelea… pero algo tenía marcado. Algo como un recuerdo.

-oh! Pobre de suyaraik… que le estará pasando? – dijo sanji en voz alta.

-eh? Le está pasando algo a esa bruja? – paró el beso Deep para saber que tontera le había pasado a la joven siniestra.

-no la llames así idiota!! Y a ti que te interesa? Sólo está triste.

-jo!!! Triste? Vaya… nunca la había visto así jeje que tonta – se burló el espadachín no vidente.

-desde que la vi… sentí algo malo y triste en ella – agregó robin.

-que bah!! Solo es su maldita alma. Mala… buena… más o menos… triste… feliz… es igual!! Demás que sea un cambio brusco. Nada de que preocuparse por esa niñita tonta.

-déjate de insultarla marimacho!!

-qué?!! Dices que soy mujer?

-sordooo!! – le gritó sanji.

-arg!! Déjense! – explotó Deep.

-ves robin? Es una mujer insoportable que actúa como hombre jajaja – se burló sanji.

-retráctate ahora estúpido!! – gritó el espadachín con colmillos.

-ahora si que te voy a dejar grave y esa tonta de suyaraik no va a poder curarte - Deep corrió donde sanji, pero robin lo detuvo con algunas de sus manos extras.

-anda cocinero-san, busca a tu "novia" si le puedo decir así… yo me quedo con este cieguito – dijo robin coquetamente.

-maldita sea… robin! – se quejó Deep.

-no quieres pasar un rato conmigo?

-pero yo… - un color rojo pasó por sus mejillas – la verdad tengo que buscar a roronoa y a su noviecita.

-no lo hagas… ven para acá.

Robin se acercó a Deep y lo abrazó tiernamente mientras sanji caminaba por algunos lugares tratando de encontrar a la joven siniestra.

( Con Luffy, Chopper y Ussop )

Luffy estaba llevado en brazos por ussop y chopper. Lo dejaron en el suelo cuando estuvieron lejos de la cueva rara.

Chopper lo examinó y le sacó bastante sangre a ussop para donarle al pobre de luffy que le faltaba sangre.

Al fin y al cabo se recuperó y todos esperaron a zoro y a nami.

-se demoran mucho – bostezó el renito.

-encuentro lo mismo, chopper – dijo ussop.

El renito dirigió su mirada a luffy quien estaba callado.

-Que pasa, luffy? Por qué estas tan desanimado?

-eh? No… por nada… es que la verdad me de rabia y pena que sanji nos haya traicionado. Apoyaba a esa malvada mujer que apestaba a sangre.

-pero no te desanimes! Aún está de nuestro lado. Lo que pasa es que sanji encontró su media naranja y está más enamorado que nunca de esa sangrienta mujer.

-si!! Y piensa que por lo menos sanji te salvó de la muerte! La detuvo y eso significa que aún esta de nuestro lado… solo que no sabe que camino tomar – dijo ussop alegre para animar a su capitán.

-bien… les encuentro mucha razón jajajaja ahora dejemos de esperar a los demás y vayamos a buscar comida… que sigo con hambre y quien sabe? Podemos encontrarnos con los demás.

-claroo!!!! – gritaron sus demás nakamas. Y partieron corriendo a buscar comida.

( Con Nami y Zoro )

Nami y zoro caminaban distanciados. Los dos estaban callados y pensativos.

La pelirroja no dejaba de pensar en zoro. ¿Sería verdad lo que le había dicho ese ciego de que zoro estaba enamorada de ella? Estaba harta de pensar en el peliverde y pensar que serían más que amigos.

Al igual que zoro, el estaba también pensando si las acciones de nami eran porque estaba enamorado de él… era raro que sólo ella le llamara más la atención que al resto. A veces pensaba tanto en ella que involuntariamente en voz un poco alta decía comentarios sobre nami que eran obviamente dulces. Y este se pegaba para controlarse.

Caminaron lentamente pero zoro se dio cuenta de que nami estaba cojeando y que tenía cara de dolor.

-nami… - dijo zoro rompiendo el silencio.

-si? – preguntó nami cansada.

-algo le pasa a tu pie izquierdo.

-ah? No es nada… sigamos caminando.

-te reviso?

-para que?!! Déjate tonto!

-arg!! Porqué siempre eres así conmigo?

-por qué crees? Porque te ODIO!!!

"_odio" _se escuchó por toda la isla. El eco se repitió tres veces y cada vez que lo escuchaban nami y zoro, se les rompía el corazón.

-bueno… no importa que te preocupes por mi… si quieres revísame pero rápido.

-está bien – afirmó zoro.

Nami se sentó en una roca. Cuando zoro le movió el pie. Nami hizo un alarido.

-auu!! Idiota!! No seas bruto.

-yo sólo lo moví tu pie y si alcanzaste a escuchar… tus huesos crujieron fuertemente. Parece que te esguinzaste ya que está bastante inflamado tu pie.

-bueno… pero no me duele… sigamos caminando – cuando nami se paró, de inmediato se cayó y se quejó por dolor de nuevo.

-odio hacer esto, pero no hay opción – zoro tomó a nami en brazos y la llevó así intentando encontrar a los demás.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

**No sé que decir aquí jeje solo que al fin terminé este capítulo ****y lo tenía por lo menos ya escrito en una hoja… o sino ya seguiría escribiendo XD ojala q les haya gustado. Por favor dejen reviews si les pareció fome este capítulo o si tampoco les gusto los otros… eso nomás**

**Sayonara!! nn**


	13. Un recuerdo Breve

**Un Recuerdo Breve**

**DEEP. Bueno después de tanto no escribir el fic, creo que se me a olvidado como iba,,XD!!! Ojala les guste, y opinen si les ****pareció una porquería de capitulo o una obra maestra, jajaj, esto segundo lo dudo, bueno dejare que hable mi gran amiga Suyaraik:**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nami no se sentía muy cómoda que digamos, en la espalda del peliverde, y para que hablar de Zoro, trataba de pensar en otras cosas, para no ponerse medio nervioso y decir algo que pueda herir a la navegante,

-Zo,,Zo, Zoro ,,para adonde vamos?-pregunto la navegante

-pues para el barco

-pero en esa dirección esta la guarida de esos sujetos-dijo nami con una gota en la cabeza

Zoro se puso mas tenso, y su nerviosismo empezó a notarse cada vez mas, nami también estaba algo nerviosa, y Zoro pudo notarlo, ya que podía sentir su rápido corazón en su adolorida espalda

Siguieron caminando, sin dirigirse ni una sola palabra, se notaba algo ahí, en el ambiente que se producía, era incomodo para los dos,

Por otro lado, Luffy, ussop y chopper seguían corriendo, hasta que luffy choco con Zoro y Nami

-aaaahiii,,,!!! eso me dolió- se quejo nami cuando cayo al suelo

-Luffy idiota!!! Ten mas cuidado,-dijo Zoro muy furioso, mientras lo agarraba por la camisa

-Zoro, tranquilízate!! No fue mi intención - dijo luffy muy serenamente

-tonto, que no ves que Nami esta muy herida?-seguía Zoro sujetando la camisa

Nami estaba confundida,,,será eso, preocupación exagerada por parte del espadachín? Ussop y Chopper trataban de tranquilizarlo, parecía como si el peliverde fuera a matar a Luffy

Luffy, no pensaba, pues estaba pensando solo en comer, no ponía atención a los insultos de Zoro,

-detente Zoro!!-dijo nami quien se levantaba a duras penas

-nami!!!-dijo el doctor, mientras corría rápidamente a curar el tobillo de Nami

( Con suyaraik )

La siniestra chica se acerco a un gran precipicio, y se sentó para ver el sol que desaparecía en el fondo del mar, se puso a pensar en del pasado, su infancia no fue muy buena,

(FLASH BACK)

la gente la odiaba por ser diferente, por tener poderes y un extraño color de piel, los niños eran malos y crueles, se burlaban de ella, le tiraban piedras, la humillaban ,para que hablar de los adultos,,la discriminaban, la odiaban, la insultaban, y sus padres eran los peores, todos los días la golpeaban, la ofendían, no le daban comida, por ser así, la vestían mal, a veces no dejaban que durmiera en la casa, todo era triste para ella ,un día , se apoyo en una pared de la calle y empezó a llorar por el hambre, hasta que un niño se le acerco, este era ciego y tenia los ojos vendados, mostraba un rostro sereno, y le cedió un pedazo de pan,,

-hey no llores!! Tu no tienes la culpa de ser así-dijo el niño con una gran sonrisa

La niña solo lo miro, y sus lagrimas dejaron de caer, y recibió el pan con desesperación, ese niño era como extraño, no la insultaba, no la odiaba,,, es mas,, era el primero que se le acercaba a ella,

-no te preocupes, yo soy ciego y también soy huérfano, no podré ver la cáscaras de las personas, pero puedo ver claramente su interior,,-dijo el niño apuntando el corazón de la niña con su dedo

Luego se despidió,

Suyaraik lo miro solamente, pues lo siguió, y lo agarro del brazo, el niño estaba muy herido, y ella con un extraño poder lo curo, en señal de agradecimiento,

-Vaya, eres una gran doctora, ya no siento dolor, dijo el niño, que por cierto ya se habrán dado cuenta que era Deep XD

La niña solo le sonrió, y se alejo, el niño ciego supo al fin que se sentía que le dieran una sonrisa, nunca mas lo olvido, y jamás se volvieron a ver.

Suyaraik sabia que no era igual que las demás personas, era diferente y que ella sufriría demasiado en el futuro, por ser así, nunca creyó que alguien la amaría, y a medida que fue creciendo se fue dando cuenta de eso, empezó entonces a descontrolarse, y ya no aguanto mas ser la niña sumisa a la que todos discriminaban, la gente del pueblo se condeno sola, Suyaraik, remarcaría su jerarquía en la isla, y su soberanía en aquel lugar duraría hasta que alguien le cautivara el corazón, después de mucho tiempo, se volvió a encontrar con aquel tipo ciego que le cedió un pedazo o una pieza de pan, parecía hambriento y vagabundo, no mostraba emociones, por lo cual fue un candidato perfecto para que se convirtiera en un aliado de la siniestra mujer, suyaraik no era cien por ciento mala, ya que cuando Deep estaba a su lado podría controlar su ira, ya que el era el único amigo que le dio una mano,

(FIN FLASH BACK)

Suyaraik se sentía indefensa, sanji era ese hombre que le quitaría esa autoridad sobre la isla ,,,y eso ella no lo toleraría,,,

Sanji pudo notar que suyaraik estaba ahí, en el acantilado, se alegro de verla, se le fue acercando de a poco

-no te acerques mas-dijo la chica quien no se daba vuelta para darle la cara al cocinero

-que? Que te sucede?

-nada,,,,,,solo que ya no quiero estar a tu lado

-lo dices en serio?-Sanji no lo podía creer

-si,,dejare que te vayas con tus nakamas,,aprovecha,,que estoy de ánimos todavía,

-yo,,yo no te dejare-dijo sanji y la abrazo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la chica

Algo raro le pasaba a Suyaraik,, su lado maligno desaparecía, y cuando eso ocurría ella ya no tenia poder sobre la isla, la gente no sabia eso, y aun así seguía respetándola

( con Robin y Deep )

-ya,,ya déjame,,,-deep no aguantaba mas, -porque seré tan tímido?

Robin solo lo miro y se rió

-de que te ríes? este es un problema mas grave que mi ceguera-dijo el ciego con colmillos en la boca

-me gustas cuando demuestras tus emociones de esa forma- le dijo robin cerca de la oreja

-Robin,,ya, esto no puede seguir así, esto nunca se me pasara, a pasar de tener voluntad, será mejor que te busques a otro

-pero yo te amo a ti

-lo siento robin,,,yo no puedo hacerte feliz,,me gustas demasiado, pero yo pertenezco a esta isla, y por lo que veo tu no tienes pensado quedarte aquí,- dijo deep mientras se retiraba

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ya,**** hasta aquí con este capitulo,perdonen si fue muy corto,,pero lo bueno viene en el siguiente capitulo, ya que Suyaraik es quien lo escribe,,,ojala les haya gustado**


	14. La maldad aparece por Completo

**La maldad aparece por Completo**

**X-Suyaraik-X : Me toca escribir … gracias a una estúpida canción que me hace llorar a amares tengo mucha inspiración de pena XD bueno… podría ser que hayan cosas lindas y románticas. Pero no siempre en los fics tiene que haber felicidad. Bueno… eso nomás chauu!! Que hable Deep, mi buen amigo n.n**

**Deep: cof cof,,ahora estoy enfermito,,pero esto no me detiene a comentar,,muy bueno tu capi suyaraik, ya tengo pensado como continuar, cof, tratare de hacerlo extenso, porque la verdad siento que escribo y escribo pero a la hora de terminar el capitulo, veo que me quedo súper corto TT, bueno espero también que la gente les guste, cof,cof, ahí tendré que hacerme mi odiosa receta casera,, **

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Robin miraba como la silueta de Deep se alejaba entre la fría noche. ¿Qué se suponía que robin debería hacer? Podría irse con sus demás nakamas para dejar al espadachín tranquilo, pero ella si que lo amaba de verdad y no quería perderlo de nuevo. A ella no le importaba si Deep era vergonzoso, eso no significa que sólo por sonrojarse iba a sentir que no la hacía feliz, es más, se sentía enternecida por tal cosa. Nunca nadie se había mostrado sonrojado ante ella y que el espadachín no vidente fuese distinto a los demás, eso lo hacía muy especial para robin. Pero aún ella no sabía que decisión tomar, era difícil dejar de nuevo a quien amas.

-Pero Deep… ¿Qué es lo que te hace pensar que no quiero estar a tu lado? – Murmuró la arqueóloga mientras unos hilos de lágrimas pasaban por sus mejillas silenciosamente – no dejaré que te vallas de mi por una cosa tan simple. Pero lo de mis nakamas… tiene sentido, aunque lo tendré que pensar -la pelinegra recuperó fuerzas que le impulsaron ir en busca de Deep.

Salió afuera y estaba muy oscuro. Como la isla era espesa, era difícil que la luna iluminara alguna parte de la isla. Robin aún así no dejó que eso la intimidara, avanzó sin miedo alguno. Los ruidos de los animales come hombres hacían que robin se desesperara, pero tenía que admitir que estaba muy perdida. Avanzó y avanzó hasta que vio un tronco de un árbol que le llamó la atención.

-eh? No se supone que este tronco ya lo había visto con mis nakamas? – Robin se acercó al tronco y lo examinó concentradamente – pero si es este tronco en donde zoro estaba botado lleno de sangre… y por lo que veo, está con sangre seca y con cortes de espadas – robin se inclinó y notó algunas huellas frescas, miró a la dirección en donde se dirigían y caminó procurando no hacer ruido alguno.

( Con los demás tripulantes )

-Au!! Chopper, entiende que me duele cuando me mueven el pie! – se quejaba nami.

-pero tengo que ponerte un vendaje para que estés mejor y un calmante para la hinchazón – dijo el renito preocupado.

-no necesito nada, ya se los dije! Puedo caminar excelentemente bien – nami se paró, sintió un crujir de sus huesos y el dolor la invadió por completo – aaah!! Maldito pie del infierno! – nami avanzó pero no aguantó más y cayó justo arriba de zoro.

-pero qué..? – zoro detuvo su frase.

Nami se había desmayado por su inagotable dolor, lo había soportado desde que suyaraik la había chocado contra una palmera y le había incrementado una especie de presión que no la dejaba respirar, y fue tanta la fuerza que le esguinzó el pie.

Zoro quedó paralizado, nami estaba a unos milímetros de su boca y el peliverde se había puesto rojo como tomate. No podía moverse y sentía algo dentro de él que le impulsaba a agarrar las mejillas de la pelirroja y darle un apasionante beso.

-"no, no y no!! Que tonterías pasan por mi cabeza?! Como se me ocurre pensar tal estupideces?" – pensaba zoro cerrando los ojos para no ver a nami.

-_"vamos!! No quedes como un cobarde! Bésala, bésala, bésala!!!!" _– le gritaba una voz por la cabeza de zoro.

El peliverde estaba confundido, que lado tomaría? La besaría o la quitaría de encima suyo? Miles de ideas pasaban por su cabeza y como tanto lo presionaba su cabeza, su impulso hizo que sólo se acercara a sus labios y le diera un pequeño beso para que nadie se diese cuenta.

-iaj! Eso es repugnante – dijo Deep quien estaba parado en una rama.

-y tu que haces aquí miserable?! – dijo ussop mostrando su valentía.

-nada que te interese, idiota – afirmó el ciego sin humor.

-y no tienes por qué decir que asco! No pasa nada ahora! – dijo luffy mirando a Deep con una cara de rabia.

-a que si! Mira a tus tontos nakamas quienes están dándose un…

-quieres callarte tonto?!! Métete en tus asuntos – gritó zoro con colmillos y tirándole una piedra al espadachín no vidente quien desgraciadamente no sintió la presencia de una piedra y eso lo hizo caer al golpearlo.

-arg!! Como te atreves a hacerme eso sabandija?!! – gritó Deep con colmillos.

-me da igual! Ibas a decir algo que era nada que ver! – se defendió zoro.

-su oído y pensamiento le falla jajajaja – se burló luffy.

-maldito idiota, todos se irán al infierno, ya verán.

Después de las palabras de Deep, desapareció entre las sombras y apareció detrás de la cabeza de zoro quien aún seguía debajo de nami.

-Supongo que no te importará en absoluto esto jajaja – se rió malignamente el ciego.

Tomó a nami por la cintura y la puso en su hombro. Zoro le agarró el pie al instante pero este rápidamente sacó su espada y la puso en posición como para cortar la cabeza de zoro. La dirigió fuertemente al cuello del peliverde pero él se lo esquivó y miró con furia a Deep quien se alejaba rápidamente.

-"Es buena idea que haya atrapado a esta pelirroja. Claramente podemos hacer que zoro se rinda y que dé su vida para proteger la vida de esta tonta. Ya no recibiré más los tontos griteríos de suyaraik quien me diría que hice un mal trabajo… ya que lo eh hecho bien" – pensaba con optimismo el espadachín no vidente.

Y así fue saltando de rama en rama hasta llegar a la cueva Truedead.

( Con sanji y suyaraik )

Sanji no dejaba de abrazar a la joven siniestra. Estaba apegado a ella desde que la vio al atardecer hasta la noche. Suyaraik no estaba muy cómoda con la situación, con respecto a las cosas del amor. La volvían débil del corazón y tierna. No le gustaba para nada tener que andar cambiando de emoción a cada rato. Le hubiese gustado tener una sola alma como las demás personas. Pero si no tuviese el lado malo, no tendría gobernada la isla Rafeel. Su alma la había llevado a grandes éxitos, como la de ser temida y bien respetada, como ella siempre quería ser. Ahora no le importaba que la gente sufriera, si ella sufrió en su infancia… los demás merecían tener el mismo dolor que ella. No dejaría que los demás disfrutaran si ella no estaba bien. Le emputecía saber eso.

Pronto cambió de opinión y una fuerza involuntaria hizo que su ira la descontrolara.

-Ya déjame, sanji!! – gritó la joven empujándolo.

-pero que te pasa? Estás bien? – se preocupó el cocinero.

-claro que no! Como voy a estar bien si me ves deprimida y así de enojada!!

-pero… suyaraik.

-no hables!! Escucha! Abandona esta isla! Lleva a tus nakamas lo más lejos posible!!

-no lo haré! Como se te ocurre pensar que te voy a dejar?!

-sólo hazlo! Si sigo así de enojada voy a acabar matando al que se me cruce.

-contrólate!! Yo sé que puedes sacar esa niña dulce! Confío en ti! – sanji se acercó a suyaraik.

-detente! Detenteee!!!!! Ya no más!! Ya no más!! – suyaraik se inclinó y dirigió sus manos a su cabeza y se la apretó fuertemente – Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! No puedo controlarme!!!

-suyaraik!!! – sanji corrió donde ella y la tomó de las manos fuertemente – reacciona!! Trata de encontrar ese lado dulce que tu tienes!!! Intenta!!!

-no… no puedoo!!! La ira me esta inundando!! Sanji!! Fuera!!

-pero suyaraik!!!

-CORRE!!! ÁNDATE LEJOS!!! NO QUIERO QUE MUERAS! – suyaraik empujó a sanji y este no quería. No había nada que lo dejara irse. Suyaraik no aguantó más y corrió lejos.

-Noo!! Suyaraik! – sanji corrió tras su siga tratando de no perderla.

La joven siniestra corría lo más rápido posible, por sus ojos le salían lágrimas y sentía que todo su odio se iba acumulando más y más. Lo único que quería era desaparecer, si no detenía su alma… iba a terminar matando a todos los seres vivo de la isla. No se fijaba por donde corría y en eso chocó contra robin.

-Ay!! Eres una idiota!!! – gritó suyaraik llorando.

-pero si tu… que te está pasando?

-ah qué te refieres?!! Déjame! – suyaraik corrió pero robin la tomó de la mano.

-qué te pasa?!! Por qué lloras y has cambiado de forma totalmente!!

-que?!!! – se enojó suyaraik haciendo que su alma a estuviese apoderada de TODA la alma buena. Solo había odio y rabia – aaaaah!!! Me duelee!! Mi cabeza!! No puedo más!!

En efectivo, suyaraik estaba sufriendo cambios. Al estar toda su alma mala, su pelo le creció aún más, sus ojos tenían esos signos como de garras más grandes y envés de en un solo ojos… los tenía en los dos. Sus ojos no eran de un color café, los tenía rojos y además una raya café, eran como los de una serpiente. Le crecieron como colmillos en su boca y varias marcas por todo su cuerpo, su olor a sangre se podía detectar a 3 kilómetros aproximadamente. Claramente ya no era la suyaraik que se podía cambiar a una alma buena… Había desaparecido por completo.

-trata de tranquilizarte!! – se preocupó la arqueóloga.

-aléjate idiota!! La próxima ves que te vea… te vas directo al infierno – suyaraik tenía tanto odio en sus ojos que eso le intimidaba a robin.

-Suyaraik!!! – gritó sanji quien la había alcanzado.

-Cá-lla-te!! – la joven le lanzó una mirada endemoniada.

-pero qué…?

-ahora ya no más niñita sentimental – suyaraik agarró el cuello de sanji con una sola mano. Estaba pensando en matarlo (buaa!! Pobre T.T)

-Su…suyaraik… no hagas esto – dijo sanji saliéndole lágrimas por los ojos.

-lo siento… te amo – fue la única voz tierna que le salió a la joven mientras lágrimas le salían inacabadamente.

-no me parecía extraño que tu olor se detectara hasta truedead… sabía que esto te pasaría – dijo Deep quien aparecía detrás de unos arbustos serenamente.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

**Bien… ya no se me ocurre más y estoy muerta de sueño!! Voy a empezar a delirar X.X como lo hize un día xD. Bueno… terminé exactamente a las 12:25 pm … alfin puedo suspirar de alivio. Ojala que les haya gustado. Estaba demasiado inspirada jaja bueno… eso nomás!! Cuídense muuucho!! **


	15. Lo que la maldad llega a hacer

**Lo que la maldad llega a hacer, La muerte**

**DEEP: bueno perdonen si el capitulo les parece ****corto T-T,,en fin ojala lo lean, y que les guste nn , dejo que hable la única amiga verdadera que tengo, Suyaraik**

**Suyaraik: tu única verdadera amiga? Snif, snif, es primera vez que alguien me dice eso TT.TT Dejo mis pensamientos de pena y digo que este es un capitulo que me gusta mu****cho xD jaja ojala que les guste! Porque encuentro que Deep ha mejorado mucho, me refiero, en lo que se refiere ser una ESCRITOR/A. Ya no se que decirles, ojala que lean entretenidos. Chau!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suyaraik tenía el cuello del cocinero en sus fría manos, con el único propósito de matarlo, sin embargo unas lágrimas salieron de sus odiosos y malignos ojos, no podía hacerlo, ella lo soltó y sanji cayó inconciente al suelo

Robin estaba paralizada, no podía correr, entonces la malévola chica la vio, y se le acerco rápidamente, la arqueóloga no pudo hacer nada, ni siquiera cruzar sus brazos para atacar, pues suyaraik con tan solo verla hizo que a robin se le acabara todo el oxigeno, la pelinegra no podía respirar, era sofocante, se tiro al suelo, puso sus manos en su cuello, estaba empezándose a desesperar,

A Deep no le quedaba otra alternativa, soltó a Nami delicadamente en el suelo

-bien, jamás pensé que diría esto, pero me importa un pito mi pelea con Roronoa-dijo tranquilamente el ciego

-ufff, tendré que sacrificarme, por robin y por Suyaraik- dijo triste el espadachín

Suyaraik seguía asfixiando a la arqueóloga, pero se detuvo, ya que una presencia apareció detrás de ella, la siniestra chica dejo de lado a Robin y se giro rápidamente a atacar a deep, con una gran velocidad y fuerza pudo enterrar su mano en el abdomen de este, pero el ciego parecía no mostrar dolor ni emociones, solo estaba tranquilo, la endemoniada mujer clavo mas su mano, con el único fin de matarlo, sin embargo el ciego mantenía su rostro sereno, se aguantaba el sufrimiento, y se dispuso a mostrar una sonrisa, la chica lo vio, y como que sus ojos empezaron a sentir mas odio, pues enterró mas su mano hasta que lo atravesó y su mano apareció por la espalda de deep, parecía el fin para el espadachín ciego, pero antes de irse, soltó unas palabras que recapacitarían a Suyaraik

-yo,,,,yo no pue,,,puedo ver las cas,,,,cáscara de las personas, pero si puedo ver su interior,,hrgg,-dijo el ciego indicando el corazón de la chica, con su dedo,

Suyaraik se sorprendió, le hizo recordar ese momento, en el que él se le acerco y le ofreció un pan cuando eran niños, Deep uso sus últimas fuerzas y se quito el vendaje de los ojos,

-nunca me haz visto los ojos verdad? pues bien esta es la ultima oportunidad que tienes para verlos,- dijo deep quien arranco su vendaje y mostró sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y de dolor, no tenia pupila ni iris, solo los ojos blancos y el reflejo de la forma de la chica, suyaraik se estremeció al ver su forma endemoniada en los ojos del ciego, las lagrimas de deep taparon el reflejo de la chica, y por ultimo cerro sus ojos.

Suyaraik se sorprendió y saco su mano del abdomen del espadachín no vidente, deep perdió mucha sangre aun podía mantenerse en pie, dirigió una sonrisa a la arqueóloga, mientras empezaba a amanecer

-robin, perdo,,,,, perdóname-y cae al suelo con la sonrisa en su rostro

La arqueóloga estaba impactada, no pudo evitar llorar descontroladamente, no le importo lo que le hiciera Suyaraik, y se acerco al cuerpo del ciego

Lo abrazo y sus lagrimas parecían no tener fin, suyaraik quedo perpleja, su ira se estaba controlando, empezó a retroceder, y a recuperar su forma normal,

-como pude hacer eso?-se pregunto la chica, mientras se veía con repugnancia

Se volteo y vio al inconciente cocinero, ya no lo podía creer, no tan solo mato a su amigo si no que también lo iba hacer con el único hombre que la a amado, eso era desesperante para ella, nunca en la vida había llorado tanto, no podía reaccionar, al ver a deep sacrificándose por ella y a Sanji amándola aun en esa forma endemoniada.

( con los demás )

-tenemos que salvar a Nami, ese odioso espadachín se la ha llevado y nosotros aquí sin hacer nada-decía furioso el peliverde

-Vamos, aunque tenga hambre, nadie me arrebata a mis nakamas!!-dijo serio Luffy

Ussop y Chopper solo dijeron que si, empezaron a correr tras la pista del ciego, Chopper podía sentir el olor a sangre de la chica sangrienta y también el del ciego, supuso que algo había pasado

-hey chicos puedo sentir un olor parecido al de la sangre de esos tipos,- dijo el doctor

-Queee?? Si eso es cierto pues entonces sanji y robin acabaron con ellos- dijo optimista el nariz larga

-pero como estará Nami?- pensaba Zoro

-hey Zoro!! No te preocupes, nami estará bien-decía luffy con su sonrisa

-pero que dices? Porque me tendría que interesar esa mujer?-dijo el espadachín sonrojado

-pos,,,porque aunque tu no lo creas vi. el beso que,,,,,-dijo luffy mientras su boca fue tapada por la mano del peliverde

-cállate!!! Eso fue tu imaginación!!-decía Zoro con colmillos

Luffy logro sacar la mano de roronoa

-eso pensé,hasta que el ciegote lo dijo,pues mis sospechas eran exactas-dijo muy orgulloso luffy

Zoro, Chopper y Ussop quedaron sorprendidos,,,por primera ves escuchan a Luffy decir algo coherente y que el ha pensado

-Luffy te sientes bien?-le pregunto Ussop

-mmm? Porque preguntas?-respondió el capitán

-no por nada,,- dijo Ussop, luego se dirigió a Chopper murmurando-oye chopper no tienes algún medicamento para estos casos,,no se una pastillita o una vacuna, pues Luffy me preocupa

-ufff, por suerte este par de cobarde no hicieron caso a lo que Luffy dijo-pensó Zoro

Siguieron corriendo, hasta que dieron con los demás, la escena parecía triste, Chopper Ussop y Luffy estaban confundidos, mientras que Zoro buscaba a Nami por todos lados con la vista

Perecía no encontrarla, vio al ciego tirado, y se pensó lo peor, quizás nami fue polvorizada, su corazón estaba mas herido que el mismo cuerpo de él, empezó a retroceder , hasta que pudo notar algo entre el follaje, se alegro al saber que era nami, corrió a auxiliarla y la cargo en sus musculosos brazos, hacia lo posible para que nami despertara, le daba suaves golpes en la cara, le hablaba, el ya no podía hacer mas, estaba desesperado, solo vio el dulce rostro de la navegante parecía tranquilo y sereno, Zoro dejo que sus emociones hicieran el resto, y se decidió a besar a la navegante

Junto sus labios, con los labios húmedos de la pelirroja, Zoro profundizo ese beso, hasta Nami empezó a recuperar la conciencia, pudo sentir los labios del espadachín, y ella correspondió a ese beso, puso sus manos detrás de la cabeza de Zoro y se siguieron besando, nadie pudo notarlo , porque estaban detrás de todo el follaje, era un dulce, tierno y romántico beso, Zoro se dio cuenta y se separo rápidamente, estaba nervioso, Nami solo lo miraba,,y una sonrisa picara fue lo único que le lanzo al espadachín

-este,, yo solo me deje llevar-dijo Zoro mirando hacia otro lado

Nami se le acerco e hizo que la mirara

-no,,no tienes nada que ocultar, ese hombre ciego me dijo lo que tu sentías por mi,,-dijo sonrojada la pelirroja

Zoro se puso más nervioso de lo que se ponía Deep

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Gracias por leer,**** espero que les haya gustado, y que no se les haya echo aburrido TT, hasta luego lectores, chaooo!!**


	16. Todos corren al Going Merry

**Todos corren al Going Merry **

**Suyaraik: Yap… ****Algunas ideas en mi cabeza me vienen jajaja no muchas… pero por lo menos con algunas puedo escribir. Pienso que va a estar muy aburrido este capitulo y es imposible q me digan q no XD aunq si pueden… pero no importa. Ya, dejo que hable mi gran amigo a quien admiro MUUUCHOO!! Chaito!!**

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Empezaba a amanecer. Todo empezó a notarse mucho más claro, todo el lugar estaba inundado en sangre. Era todo un verdadero desastre, sólo una persona había causado todo eso. Suyaraik estaba confundida y apenada, ella no podía creer lo que había echo. Mató a su fiel amigo y por puro odio que tenía dentro de ella.

Se miró sus manos, las cuales estaban llenas de sangre. Miro a sanji quien seguía en el suelo inconciente. Aún la amaba aunque había echo todo eso.

-pero que…? Yo no pude..!! arg!! Por qué me pasan estas cosas?!! – se decía la joven mientras apretaba sus puños.

-te diré porque… - se escuchó la voz de robin quien aún lloraba – no controlas el odio que tienes y siempre… siempre matas al que te cae mal. Nunca vas a lograr controlarte, vas a terminar matándonos a todos.

-pero de que hablas yo..! – Suyaraik paró al saber que era cierto – ya me doy cuenta… es mejor que ustedes se vayan de esta isla…te digo ahora y si te veo de nuevo… me encargo yo misma de sacarte. Se lo dije a sanji y este no quiso, ahora mas te vale no decir que no – suyaraik se inclinó cerca de sanji, puso su brazo en el cuello del cocinero y su otro brazo en sus piernas.

-me vas a echar a mi y no a él?

-no te metas en donde no te llaman, sabes? Quédate con Deep, ahora no necesito nada – la joven siniestra se paró, acercó más a sanji a su cuerpo para que no se cayera ya que la joven lo estaba llevando en brazos.

-que no vas a hacer nada con tu amigo?! – se indignó demasiado por primera vez robin.

-quieras lo que quieras, no le haré nada. Ya te lo dije, te vas ahora o te saco yo misma – suyaraik no habló más, se quedó muda y cualquier cosa que le dijera la arqueóloga, la joven no le iba a responder. Caminó lentamente pero alguien le agarró el brazo fuertemente.

-Deja a mi nakama maldita! – le gritó luffy.

Sólo suyaraik le lanzó una mirada melancólica. Luffy quedó estupefacto, la joven siempre lograba dejarlo confundido. Parecía ser buena, pero mala. Dos cosas eran cosas muy distintas y por eso luffy siempre quedaba con siempre la misma pregunta: ¿Qué se supone que es ella?

-Sólo déjame y no me sigas mirando – suyaraik se enojó y con tan solo esas palabras sacó a luffy disparado hacia atrás.

-Esto no es justo! Deja a sanji con nosotros! Es nuestro nakama – gritó chopper.

-El tiene razón, no te pertenece en lo más mínimo él!! – agregó ussop con temor aún.

-Digan lo que quieran, no saben lo que tengo ahora en mente. Se los devuelvo en cuento todos hayan muerto.

-Eso no tiene sentido! – dijo luffy enojado.

-Para mi si.

En eso luffy no aguantó más… haría lo que sea para recuperar al cocinero. Se acercó corriendo varias veces y siempre salía volando más herido. Intentaría e intentaría hasta que lograra arrebatar de alguna manera a sanji de los brazos de esa joven.

Por otra parte…Zoro aún seguía sonrojado por la escena que había vivido con nami. La pelirroja se había despertado y dejó que el beso siguiera. Zoro se había dado cuenta que lo que había echo era horroroso, estaba enamorado de nami y no podía negarlo. Pero eso le iba a perjudicar mucho, siempre andan atacando a nami y este nunca puede estar tranquilo. Se desespera cuando la alejan de él y eso no podía ser. Su meta era llegar a ser el mejor espadachín, pero no podía serlo si siempre estaba preocupado por la pelirroja.

-Que qué te a dicho ese patán? – se trastornó zoro.

-me dijo que yo… que yo te gustaba – nami sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado.

-pero qué… ya, es mejor que dejemos esto en secreto, tu sabes.

-si, pero… aún no entiendo – nami estaba complicada.

-que cosa es la que no entiendes? – le sonrió zoro.

-este yo… - nami sonrojó aún más – ése beso fue… fue de amor?

-me dejé llevar, es todo. Y ahora no hablemos que tenemos que salir de aquí lo antes posible antes de que quieran matarnos y tú sabes que siempre te raptan.

-hmpf… eso pasa por demostrar que me tienes mucho afecto.

-pero que molesta eres.

-si, ya lo sé.

-arg! Ya, mejor salgamos de aquí con los demás.

Zoro entre agachó, separó un poco del follaje para ver lo que estaba pasando. Pudo notar a robin abrazando el cuerpo inerte del ciego. Sus llantos al ser escuchados, se podía saber que eran de puro sufrimiento y dolor.

-Pero que bruto es ese hombre. Mira cómo dejó a robin – dijo nami.

-Yo creo que no lo hizo apropósito. Alguien lo mató – afirmó zoro.

-y cómo estas tan seguro de ello?

-Porque el no es tonto y lo único que quería era matarme, demás que luffy lo mató.

-tienes razón… puede ser como tu dices.

Nami dirigió su mirada a la joven siniestra quien aún seguía hiriendo más y más a luffy. A veces lo sacaba volando y en otras lo hería con sus propias manos.

-Pobre luffy.

-Eh? A que te refieres? – se extrañó zoro.

-míralo. No se da por vencido, intenta recatar a sanji. Has algo, esa tonta está distraída con luffy y tu puedes agarrarla por detrás y luffy toma a sanji.

-Claro! Y me mata.

-pero que miedoso eres.

-y porqué mejor no vas tu?!

-tu eres un hombre… hacen los trabajos más difíciles – nami sonrió con malicia.

-arg! Está bien.

Zoro se paró procurando no hacer ningún ruido. Después cuando estuvo preparado, agarró fuerzas y corrió rápidamente. La joven escuchó las pisadas de Zoro, se dio vuelta y no vio nada… era raro.

-Nunca le des la espalda a tu enemigo – dijo zoro quien con gran rapidez había agarrado la espada de Deep, se acercó a la joven, ella sólo alcanzó a girar su cabeza.

-Ah! Pero… - suyaraik sintió la espada quien le alcanzó a rozar el corazón. Zoro se la clavó entera por lo cual salió el otro extremo. Atravesando todo.

-Ahora si que es tu fin.

-pero que has hecho maldito?! Eres un demonio, yo te voy a matar con mis propias manos.

-Eso lo veremos – dijo luffy con pocas fuerzas quien le arrebató a sanji de las manos frías de la joven.

-noo!! Dámelo tonto! – Suyaraik con gran rapidez alcanzó a agarrarlo de los brazos, empezó a aplicar fuerza lo cual podía romperle los huesos a alguien. Por suerte luffy era de goma.

-Corre luffy! – zoro se abalanzó detrás de la joven y puso su brazo alrededor del cuello de suyaraik y tomando el otro brazo frío, se lo puso detrás de la espalda de la joven para que quedara inmovilizada.

-suéltame, idiota! Arg! Todos aquí me están sacando de quicio!!

-Ussop, chopper… Vámonos!! – gritó luffy quien corría teniendo a sanji en su hombro.

-Si!! Vámos querido reno, esto a mi no me gusta... – dijo ussop corriendo.

-pienso lo mismo, esto se va a poner feo – chopper y ussop iban a la siga de luffy corriendo como nunca lo habían echo.

-Nami! Tu también debes correr y robin, has igual que los otros! – decía zoro mientras luchaba contra suyaraik para no caerse.

-maldito!! Suéltame!!

-Robin!! Robin!! Ven ay que irnos! – dijo nami tratando de sacar a robin de ese estado.

-nami! Pero yo…no quiero irme!

-Robin, lo lamento pero esto es por tu bien.

Nami agarró la mano de robin y corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Robin estaba tan deprimida que no corría muy bien y no tenía fuerzas. Nami pudo llevarla así fácilmente y sin necesidad de andarla acarreando.

Sólo en la escena estaba zoro y suyaraik. La joven se movía para todos lados pero el peliverde no la soltaba. Si estaba de espaldas, la joven no lo podía atacar de ningún modo. Zoro por ahora estaba sin peligro alguno, pero cuando soltara a la joven siniestra y saliera corriendo, lo más probable era que lo atrapara con tan sólo una mirada.

-Ya déjame!! Tengo que atrapar a esos idiotas!

-Quédate tranquila! No te estamos haciendo ningún daño!

-si claro… ningún daño…¡¡¡me enterraste una espada idiota!!!

-Era para que soltaras al idiota de sanji! No sé que ves en él que te hayas enamorado.

-Arg!! Ya cállate!

Suyaraik se enojó demasiado, cómo zoro fue capaz de decirle eso? El no tenía que meterse en la vida de los demás. Tanto se indignó la joven que con su brazo que estaba libre, puso su palma en la herida de Deep. En seguida salió un resplandor intenso que cegó a zoro y que raramente hizo que también desmayara. Claramente suyaraik estaba reviviendo a su aliado. Por obra de magia Deep se sentó de golpe y se recuperó en un instante.

-Maldita sea… pero porqué lo hiciste?! – gritó Deep.

-que hice que cosa?!! Tu te sacrificaste tonto!! Ahora quieres ayudarme? Y ponte tu vendaje que no me gusta reflejarme en tus ojos blancos.

-Arg! Alguien anda de mal ánimo!

-Déjate y saca tu maldita espada de mí y a roronoa de encima mío! – se enfureció suyaraik.

-Y tu que haces con mi espada?! – decía Deep indignado mientras se ponía su vendaje.

-Me la enterró este idiota y apúrate porque para tu sorpresa… han tomado a sanji y a robin.

-Queeeé?!!! No voy a permitir esooo!! Que se vaya a su decisión pero no a la fuerza – Deep se acercó a suyaraik y quitó su espada con brutalidad.

-Ah!! Que delicado.

-Pues así soy. Ahora quitemos a el idiota de roronoa quien recibirá mucho sufrimiento de parte nuestra, no es verdad?

-jaja pues claro! Toda persona quien me lastima, tiene derecho a recibir de mi sufrimiento, miles de azotes y de graves heridas.

-Bien dicho mi buena jefa.

-Que no me digas así idiota.

-Pues tendrás que acostumbrarte.

-Ya no importa… vámos a Truedead.

Deep llevaba zoro a la rastra, le importaba la nada misma que despertara. Por lo menos se rasmillaba con algunas plantas y rocas.

Deep estaba incómodo, escuchaba a suyaraik cómo suspiraba de dolor y como a veces lloraba pero paraba rápidamente.

La joven tenía sus manos apretando su cuello. Estaba muy nerviosa, no quería que separaran a sanji de ella. Quería por lo menos haberse despedido de él y no que se lo hayan quitado de las manos. Para ella era inconcebible que alguien quisiera dañar las relaciones buenas.

-Ya déjate de sufrir por ése ricitos de oro – se atrevió por fin Deep a dirigirle una palabra a suyaraik con respecto a sanji. Pues claro, como hablarle de él si con insultar a sanji… la joven se ponía como un verdadero monstruo.

-Tu cállate, igual sé que sufres por esa pelinegra.

-hmpf, y a ti que te interesa?

-pues la nada misma, sólo lo digo por defensa propia.

Llegaron a Truedead preparados para suministrarle a zoro un verdadero sufrimiento y dolor. Con tan sólo algunas miradas y algunos cortes de espada, zoro se podía ir al infierno.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

**Este capítulo lo terminé en 4 o 5 días :S creo que si que no estaba inspirada, maldita cabeza sin ideas XD buenop, no sé que decir, sólo que falta el capítulo de Deep que viene a continuación y después el capitulo final jeje bueno… chauu!! **


	17. Una Pelea con malos Resultados

**Una Pelea con malos Resultados**

**Deep:**** aquí esta el ultimo capitulo que escribo de este fic, quizás escriba otro, quien sabe? XD, jaja listo dejare a suyaraik.**

**Suyaraik: nada que decir por ahora … solo que es un capitulo que me gusto mucho… solo que no se cmo seguirlo U buenop… espero q les guste.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todos corrían apresurados hacia el barco, robin aun seguía triste por lo del ciego, nami la comprendía a la perfección, ella sentiría lo mismo si cierta personita estaría muerta, mientras corrían nami miro hacia abajo y su cara de tristeza se hizo notoria, Luffy y los demás iban muy adelantados, así que ella se detuvo y esto llamo la atención de la pelinegra,

-que sucede navegante –san?-pregunto llorando robin

-Robin, sigue tú, yo me devolveré-respondió nami

-no comprendo, acaso desobedecerá las ordenes del capitán?

-tal vez, -dijo nami con una sonrisa

-lo…Lo harás por el espadachín verdad?-pregunto la arqueóloga

-ese idiota es un poco desorientado, y con mi perfecto sentido de la orientación lo traeré de vuelta, tu robin sigue con luffy y los demás-dijo nami quien corría hacia atrás

-navegante-san, pude notar que tu harías cualquier cosa por amor, incluso si tuvieras que enfrentar a esa mujer-murmuro robin

( Con Suyaraik y Deep )

-oye tarado!!-dijo Suyaraik para llamar la atención del ciego

-que quieres?-pregunto Deep

-este.. Perdóname por haberte matado,-dijo con una voz muy bajita la joven

-que haz dicho,? Acaso oí bien?-dijo Deep mientras acercaba su oreja hacia la joven como un modo de burla

-oye!! No te hagas el sordo ahora, mira que antes te molestaba que te dijeran sordo-dijo suyaraik mientras apartaba al ciego

-bueno si vas a perdonarte, no tienes de que avergonzarte, debería darte mas vergüenza si no lo hicieras-dijo el espadachín ciego, mientras tiraba a Zoro al suelo

-yo? Avergonzarme? jajaja. No me hagas reír, porque alguien como yo tendría que avergonzarse por una cosa tan estupida?

-pues si disculparse no te avergüenza pues entonces hazlo-dijo con una sonrisa el ciego

-como te odio!.. esta bien DISCULPAME POR HABERTE MATADO!!-grito en el oído del espadachín

-maldita, me quieres dejar sordo?

-oooiii, te quejas por todo, no se como Robin puede llorar por ti

-enserio robin lloro por mi? T-T

-ahiii, pero que patético eres, y si… robin lloro por ti cuando te mate-dijo secamente la joven

De repente zoro empezó a recuperar la conciencia y se levanto de a poco, esto no paso inadvertido por el ciego, y lo detuvo rápidamente,

-para donde crees que vas roronoa?-dijo con una sonrisa Deep

-jjajaaj. Por que tendría que responderle a un pelmazo como tu?- dijo el cazador de piratas

-Que dices maldito?

Ambos desenvainaron sus espadas y empezaron con una mortal lucha, Zoro estaba aun un poco mariado pero valía la pena luchar por su vida, Deep era muy rápido para Zoro, corría tan veloz que desaparecía de la vista del peliverde, rápidamente apareció por detrás de Zoro, y lo hiere de gravedad,

-maldito, atacar por la espalda no es de espadachines!!-dijo quejándose el cazador de piratas

-jajajaja, lo dices por que tu no puedes correr rápido- dijo el ciego

Zoro se levanto a duras penas, botando una gran cantidad de sangre, pero eso no lo detendría, el tenia que salir vivo de ahí, y huir no era lo suyo, saco otra de sus espadas y se puso su pañuelo en la cabeza, finalmente saco su ultima espada, la de kuina, y se la puso en la boca, ahora si es un combate entre titanes, rápidamente Deep corrió hacia Zoro, pero este pudo detenerlo con dos de sus espadas, las chispas de las espadas llamaron la atención de Suyaraik, la joven se acerco y vio el gran combate, Zoro estaba a punto de realizar su santoryu , pero el ciego lo detuvo con la luz reflejada de su espada, volviendo ciego a Zoro,

-maldición!!- dijo Zoro soltando la espada que tenia en la boca

-bien, pues ahora lucharemos en las mismas condiciones Roronoa, lo único que me falta es que solo luches con una sola espada al igual que yo-dijo con malicia el ciego

-yo. Te venceré sea como sea, en el estado en que me encuentre tú seguirás siendo inferior a mí, - dijo con una sonrisa el espadachín de pelo verde

-como crees? Si estas ciego, y herido, jaja, nunca podrás vencerme, -dijo Deep

Pero zoro con una gran velocidad, que ni siquiera Deep pudo notar, le enterró la espada en donde estaba la herida que suyaraik le hizo,,

-argghhh-el ciego bota sangre por la boca, y empieza a sufrir por el dolor

-oh no!!, ese idiota se confió- grito desesperada Suyaraik

Zoro sabia que la compañera del ciego lo atacaría, así que decidió salir rápidamente de ese lugar, corrió hacia la espada de Kuina y la recogió, ahora tenia sus tres espadas, la joven se mostraba tranquila, pero por dentro no podía permitir que el cazador de piratas, saliera vivo por lo que le hizo a ella y a su compañero

-Zoro, este será el principio de tu sufrimiento, así que prepárate- dijo la joven mientras su pelo se le erizaba y sus ojos se llenaban de odio, un humo espeso la empezó a cubrir y comenzó a flotar, Zoro aun no podía ver, pero eso no le impediría para atacar a la joven, se puso en una posición para atacar pero el ciego lo sujeta por atrás, haciéndole una llave que lo inmoviliza, esto produjo dolor en Zoro y suelta otra vez la espada de Kuina,

-maldito, pensé que estabas muerto!!-exclamo Zoro

-ejejej, tu nunca me mataras roronoa, acuérdate que yo no muero tan fácilmente-dijo el ciego con sangre en la boca

Suyaraik preparo un poder luminoso que acabaría instantáneamente con Zoro, el único problema es que podía pulverizar a Deep,

-oye Deep .. idiota sale de ahí, que no ves que te puedo matar-dijo enfadada suyaraik

-cállate y hazlo, - dijo confianzudo el ciego

Suyaraik dudaba un poco, pero al final termino por confiar en Deep, y disparo la poderosa luz,

-ya te dije que ustedes, jamás me vencerán, sea en el estado en que me encuentre,-dijo serio Zoro

El cazador salto llevándose a Deep con el, así evitaron el ataque de la joven y una gran luz ilumino Truedead, nami pudo notar esa luz y supuso que no eran buenas noticias, corrió lo mas rápido que pudo y pudo notar una enorme cortina de humo y polvo, el poder de suyaraik dejo un gran cráter, y nami no pudo ver nada hasta que pudo ver la espada de kuina a unos metros mas allá, entonces se temió lo peor, una lagrimas empezaron a caer, hasta que escucho un ruido del lado derecho, era Zoro, su Zoro quien cargaba al inconciente ciego en su espalda, lo tiro bruscamente y se puso en guardia con las dos espadas que tenia, nami no podía creerlo, ¿como Zoro era capaz de sobrevivir antes esos dos demonios sin ayuda de nadie?, quedo impresionada, pero una gran preocupación le vino cuando vio que zoro tenia los ojos cerrados, y una gran cantidad de sangre en la espalda,

-Zoro-grito nami

-nami? Eres tu?-pregunto el espadachín

-si, Zoro que te ha pasado?- dijo nami mientras corría hacia el peliverde,

-no te acerques es muy peligroso-grito desesperado el cazador de piratas,

Suyaraik pudo notar todo, y una rápida idea se le vino a la mente, atacar a nami, rápidamente levanto un dedo y una intensa luz salia de este, cada vez se iba agrandando más, y lo disparo en dirección a la navegante,

La pelirroja no pudo reaccionar y se quedo pasmada, el poder venia a una gran velocidad, era el fin para ella, la luz estaba demasiado cerca, ya nada podía hacer,

-Zoro-fue lo único que dijo mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente

Suyaraik miraba como la luz se incorporaba al cuerpo de su victima, era una luz que no curaba, si no que una luz que destruía de adentro hacia a fuera, pero la pelirroja no fue la victima, sino que Zoro fue el que recibió ese poder, el utilizo su cuerpo como escudo para proteger a la navegante, ya estaba todo perdido para el peliverde,

Nami empezó a abrir los ojos de apoco, y ahí estaba el peliverde, protegiéndola, a duras penas podía respirar, estaba ciego, y un gran corte tenia en su espalda, era imposible seguir viviendo así,

-Zoroooooo!!-grito nami con lagrimas de dolor, y abrazaba al peliverde,

-jajaja, eso le pasa por meterse conmigo, ahora el empezara a morir de a poco, te recomiendo que agarres una de las espadas y se la entierres tu misma para que no sufra tanto, jaja-dijo con burla la joven siniestra

-no…no lo haré!!!-grito nami muy enojada y con lagrimas.

De repente una figura apareció delante de ella y de Zoro, era el ciego

-pues si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo-dijo deep quien levantaba su espada dispuesto a matar a los dos

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Listo mi ultimo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, el final, ni yo lo se, pero lo mas probable es que este bueno, jaja listo, me despido de ustedes lectores y ojala les haya gustado el fic en general, ciaooooo**


	18. Nos tendremos que separar

**Nos Tendremos que Separar aunque nos**

**Duela el Alma**

**Suyaraik: Este es el último capitulo T.T me da pena que sea así :s bueno, me gustaría que este capitulo terminara de otra forma, sólo que si lo dejo como yo lo tngo en la mente… la mayoría se va a enojar pero… por eso tuve q terminar este capitulo de otra manera. Bueno, que hable mi artista Deep. (q repetida la palabra capitulo)**

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Deep estaba dispuesto a atravesar al par con su espada. 2 x 1 era la mejor "oferta" que le podían haber dado, la cabeza de roronoa y la otra cabeza de la pelirroja. Una pareja de idiotas para él. Además que no dejaría que el poder de suyaraik fuera quien matara a zoro, tenía que él matarlo primero o sino su meta no sería la misma.

-Nami! Ya déjate y ándate lo más lejos! – gritaba zoro mientras la empujaba.

-pero que estúpido. Das la vida por una mujer insignificante y ahora por la culpa de ella mueres – dijo Deep con tono de burla.

-deberías callarte en algún momento, no lo crees?! – gritó nami indignada.

-nami te lo diré por última vez! Corre!!

-pero zoro…

-Que corras!!

Nami no pudo resistir tanta presión, por su cuenta quería quedarse hasta la muerte con zoro. Pero por otra parte, zoro le decía que se tenía que ir y para ella era difícil tomar una decisión tan dolorosa. De repente se le ocurrió una idea, los tripulantes al saber la noticia iban a venir corriendo a ayudar a zoro. Pero tenía que irse ella corriendo de inmediato para que le contara todo a sus nakamas y llegaran lo más pronto posible.

-Zoro! Iré en busca de los demás, no me tardo – decía nami mientras corría en dirección al merry.

-No si yo te detengo jovencita…

-No! Termina lo que comenzaste, si trae a los demás tripulantes… Robin y sanji vendrán.

-Buena idea jefecita jajaja

-arg! No se puede contigo, que no me digas así y entierra esa espada a Roronoa antes de que piensa escapar!

-si, claro – el ciego se desplazó rápidamente hacia zoro y con igual rapidez le enterró su espada a zoro por delante de él ya que atacarlo por detrás, no era de un espadachín verdadero – Estás perdido Roronoa, ahora no ay nadie que te salve – Deep sacó su espada del corazón de zoro.

-Eso crees tu? – dijo zoro mientras vomitaba sangre.

-Pero mírate! Vas a morir en poco tiempo, nadie te puede salvar de esa herida provocada por mí.

-Ejem – dijo suyaraik esperando una respuesta de su aliado.

-pff… y del ataque que te dio esta tipa.

-linda forma de tratarme.

-Y cómo quieres que te diga si no puedo decirte jefa, ni jefecita?!

-yo que sé! Por lo menos dime de mi nombre! Esta tipa tiene un nombre cual tú sabes.

-yo algún día me voy a…

-perdón… Que ibas a decir?! – los ojos de suyaraik se llenaron de maldad.

-sord… nada.

-aún no sabes que no puedes darle la espalda a tu enemigo? – dijo zoro agarrando las manos de Deep por detrás y poniendo una de sus espadas por el cuello de este.

-Me atacas por detrás? Parece que no eres un espadachín verdadero.

-Pues si estoy a punto de morir… tengo que… que aprovechar de matarte.

-Crees que me vas a matar? Que iluso eres.

-No sabes nada.

-Eh? – dijo suyaraik en voz baja ya que había notado que su aliado si estaba en peligro. Zoro tenía una de sus espadas en el cuello del ciego y la joven se percató de que la mano que sostenía las manos de Deep tenían también una espada. Lo cual le haría daño en el cuello y rápidamente el peliverde le haría otro ataque que sería enterrarle la espada en el corazón – oye tarado!! Quítate de ahí lo más pronto posible.

-Ya es tarde – zoro miró con malicia a suyaraik. Le dañó el cuello a deep rápidamente y lo empujó, se acercó a él y le enterró la espada.

- …

No se escuchó nada después del ataque, ni siquiera un alarido. Todo se quedó en silencio.

( Con los demás )

-oye sanji, despiertaa!! Despierta!! – le gritaba luffy mientras le tiraba agua al rubio.

-Aaah! Que te pasa tonto?! Por qué me tiras agua?! – gritó sanji con colmillos.

-Luffy! Así no se despierta a una persona – le dijo el renito.

-arg! Maldita seas luffy, y… en donde estamos? Oigan!!! Y suyaraik?! Donde está?

-sanji! Tranquilo! – le dijo ussop – estamos en el going merry, además esa bruja quedó allá en la isla.

-que qué dijiste?! En la isla?! Ya nos fuimos de allí? – sanji tenía los ojos de preocupación y pena.

-no, sanji. Aún estamos en la isla… pero zoro y nami no llegan aún ¿Qué será de ellos? – dijo el renito preocupado.

-No se preocupen! Estoy seguro que esa parejita va a llegar ahora… y… ahora! No esperen… ahora! – decía luffy mientras apuntaba a la isla.

-ya cállate luffy, yo ahora me voy a buscar a mi lindura y a esos tarados para que vuelvan ù.ú – decía sanji mientras se levantaba del piso torpemente.

-no vayas sanji! Esa mujer te puede matar! – dijo el doctor tomándole la mano a sanji y mirándolo con cara de pena.

-pucha… lo siento chopper, pero es mi decisión, adiós – sanji corrió por la playa.

En eso, nami salió de los matorrales de la isla. Empezó a gritar desesperada y llamó la atención de todo pero menos la de sanji.

-Oye sanji! También tienes que…

-lo siento nami-san!! Tengo que hacer algoo!!

-ò.ó bueno… así llegará más rápido.

-que nos querías decir navegante-san? – dijo robin sollozando.

-zoro está en peligro!! Necesitamos ayudarlo ahora!! Puede morir y está gravemente herido.

-Queé?!! Zoro va a morir? Arg!! Nadie le hace eso a mi nakama! Tripulantes…

-Si, luffy?! – dijeron todos.

-Vamos a la isla a ayudar a zoro y a eliminar de una vez por todas a esos tipos extraños!!!

-Siii!!! Vamoos! – dijeron chopper y el nariz larga.

-Síganme! – decía luffy mientras corría hacia la espesa isla. Chopper y ussop lo seguían por detrás.

-Vamos robin!! Tenemos que ayudar a zoro – le dijo nami.

-pero, van a matar al ciego y yo…

-Robin, te entiendo a la perfección pero… te tienes que buscar a otro, amiga.

-nami, es el único hombre a quien amo.

-pero… luffy lo va a matar!

-si le digo al capitán que tomemos a zoro y nos vamos corriendo, pues quedo mucho mejor y tiene que ser así.

-pero piensa que va a ser difícil, esa mujer no va a dejar que nos escapemos tan fácilmente y menos si es que tomamos a sanji.

-es verdad, pero ya no ay tiempo que perder, vamos con los demás.

-bien.

Las dos amigas partieron corriendo a la siga de los demás. Esperando que zoro no estuviese muerto.

( Con deep, suyaraik y zoro )

-Ah? Tu que has hecho? – dijo zoro confuso.

-Su…suyaraik?! – dijo deep sorprendido.

-No digas que… que te sorprendiste... – decía suyaraik mientras intentaba sacar la espada de su corazón. Pues claro, la verdad es que suyaraik se puso al frente de deep para usarse como escudo.

-pero como haces esto mujer?! – se enojó el ciego.

-porque eres mi aliado, como un… como un hermano para mí – suyaraik cerró los ojos.

-noo!! Oye! No te mueras! No mueras por favor! No dejes que una espada te venza!!

-No lo sé, aún así… no quiero sufrir más y no…no quiero terminar matándote.

-No! Jefecita!

-òo déjate de decirme así!!! – dijo suyaraik con colmillos.

-bueno, ten así tus fuerzas.

-iaj, esto ya me da asco y yo que ago aquí como un…. Aaah!! – a zoro empezó a dolerle todo el cuerpo. Cómo si lo apuñalaran y sentía presiones muy fuertes y además del dolor del corazón por la herida.

-Ahora si que mueres Roronoa, tendré tu cabeza en un cuadro.

-Maldito, eres un idiota! – decía zoro. De repente su cuerpo empezó a aparecerle heridas como cortes, pronto todo quedó cubierto de sangre y al peliverde empezó a faltarle el aire.

-Al fin eh matado al idiota de Roronoa!

-no… no eh muerto… aún.

-pero morirás – deep se dirigió a la joven – suyaraik…?

-dime…

-con tu magia, tienes que recuperarte.

-y por qué tengo que hacerlo?

-suyaraik! No me puedes dejar solo! Vamos! Cúrate de una vez! – trató de convencerla el ciego.

-me da pena dejar este mundo… pero es lo mejor para todos – a suyaraik le salieron lágrimas.

-Suyaraaaaik!! – gritó sanji quien salía de los arbustos.

-sanji!! – suyaraik sonrió dulcemente.

-Oh! Suyaraik-swan! Estás mejor? Ya no estás con esa forma que tenías antes – sanji se tiró a abrazarla.

-si pero… tengo que decirte algo importante.

-que cosa?

-me tengo que ir, al infierno.

-infiernoo?!! De qué estas hablando?!

-escucha rubio tonto, nosotros nos originamos de allí, entiendes? Por eso si alguno de los dos muere… nos vamos directo al infierno y no al dulce cielo.

-por qué vas a morir suyaraik?! No lo hagas! Te amo mucho y no quiero que te vallas – sanji empezó a sollozar.

-mi lindo sanji-kun… no te preocupes, no estás solo – la joven sonrió – están tus nakamas y te tienes que ir con ellos. Yo no puedo ser tu persona indicada, no soy el tipo para nadie… casi te pude matar y puedo volver a hacerlo si no me controlo, te vas a tener que ir de la isla y olvidarme.

-noo!! No lo haré, por favor! No me dejes – a sanji le cayeron hilos de lágrimas, las gotas caían en las mejillas de la joven.

-no llores que eso me hace sufrir mucho, escúchame… si quieres verme feliz, te tienes que ir de esta isla aunque se me parta el alma. No quiero dejarte y me gustaría que te quedaras o irme contigo. Pero eso no puede ser ya que puedo ser un peligro.

-eres la única mujer quien me a amado! No te vayas! Quiero vivir contigo, por favor!! – sanji no pudo creer que eso le estaba pasando. Empezó a llorar como nunca, dejar a la persona a quien más amaba… era doloroso para él y le partía el corazón en dos.

En eso salieron luffy, chopper y ussop gritando como locos.

-oye tu bestia fea! – gritó el renito – deja a sanji!

-zoro! – luffy corrió al cuerpo de zoro quien ya estaba inerte – zoro… aaaah!! Malditos! Han matado a mi nakama, no se los voy a perdonar!! – gritaba luffy lleno de rabia y dolor.

-oye niño, ahora no queremos peleas… no sólo el está muerto, alguien se anda muriendo por aquí y tranquilízate – dijo deep relajado.

-Que?! Como que no quieren pelea?! – luffy no se convencía tan fácilmente.

-luffy… no pelees ahora – se escuchó la voz de sanji.

-sanji! Estás bien? – dijo ussop.

-tu crees que estoy bien si estoy llorando?!

-supongo que no U

-arg! Miren cómo dejan a mis amigos! – se enojó luffy.

-Luffy! Nadie tiene la culpa de nada, a mi no me han hecho algo… a zoro lo mataron pero, pasa otra cosa – dijo sanji aún llorando.

-entonces que pasa! – luffy agarró la camisa de sanji.

-pues, estoy así porque… porque… mejor mírala – sanji apuntó a la joven a quien le empezaba a faltar el aire y estaba desesperada. Tenía sus ojos cerrados pero apretados ya que el dolor era insoportable para ella.

-y por qué lloras por una mujer que mata a quien se le cruce? – dijo el renito confundido.

-porque ella es la única mujer a quien le gusto, quien no me rechazó un beso, que me trataba bien y que no se enojaba por como era – sanji se secó sus lágrimas – pero ahora da su vida por nosotros y… no quiero perderla! – sanji la abrazó con fuerzas.

Luffy estaba confundido, mucho más que antes. Esa mujer siempre lo confundía, ahora lo dejó sorprendido más que todo. Era mala pero dio su vida. No lo lograba entender.

-¿Cuál es la verdad de esta mujer? – pensó luffy.

-no hay ninguna verdad…- dijo deep – ella de todos modos a sido muy buena. Su problema es la doble alma que tiene, ella la verdad es muy dulce y simpática, pero por la otra alma mala… le dicen algún insulto o algo parecido y la sacan de control. Sólo es eso y no puede escapar de esas dos almas que la hacen sufrir.

-ah… ya… ya entiendo – tartamudeó luffy sorprendido.

-Zooorooo!! – giró nami que salía del follaje, corrió donde zoro y lo vio tirado con sangre y sin vida alguna. Sus ojos se inundaron en lágrimas y cayó de rodillas. Miró al cielo, estaba nublado y gotas de lluvia cayeron leves, después empezaron fuertes y todo se inundo en agua, la sangre de zoro se dirigieron a la piernas de nami ya que el agua la movía. Nami tocó la sangre empezó a llorar y puso sus brazos en el abdomen de zoro y lloró inevitablemente.

-nami, que suce… - robin salió del follaje y vio la escena de zoro muerto y a nami llorando.

-Robin! – dijo Deep. Pero cuando robin lo miró, el ciego se tragó sus palabras y se sonrojó.

-Deep! Estas vivo!! – Robin corrió o lo abrazó fuertemente.

-emh… s-si

-pero cómo? No que suyaraik te había matado?

-este… si, pero…me… me revivió – deep tragaba saliva.

-te revivió?! Ella no es mala? – robin no lo creía.

-claro que no lo es… mírala – deep la apuntó.

-que… que le está pasando?

-pues da la vida por nosotros, algo así – dijo luffy.

-aunque la de o no la de… MIRA LO QUE LE AH ECHO A ZORO!! – gritó nami llorando.

-pero… por qué lloras por alguien cómo él? – dijo suyaraik con pocas fuerzas.

-Suyaraik-swan!! – gritó sanji.

-arg! Córrete sanji! – nami empujó a sanji y agarró a la joven por la ropa – Maldita!! Por qué mataste a Zoro?!!

-Oye niña, lo hicimos los dos! Ahora déjala, no tienes que tratar así a una persona cuando está muriendo – dijo deep quien le agarraba la muñeca de nami.

-suéltame idiota! – nami sacó su mano bruscamente – por qué has matado a zoro?! Cual era la idea? No te ah echo nada malo!!

-… - suyaraik sólo miraba a nami con sus ojos serios.

-Responde mujer! – nami empezó a pegarle cachetadas todo el rato, estaba tan enojada que le daba lo mismo que le pasaba a esa mujer. Sólo quería verla muerta y que sufriera. Tantos golpes le daba la pelirroja que a la joven empezó a salirle sangre por la boca.

-nami-san… ya basta – dijo sanji en voz baja ya que la impresión era grande.

Todos miraban la escena pasmados. Todos pero todos, luffy estaba con la boca abierta, a chopper le salían lágrimas, ussop estaba serio pero sorprendido, a sanji también le caían lágrimas, robin estaba pasmada, se tapaba la boca con una de sus manos. Deep solo miraba para otro lado ya que no estaba interesado en sorprenderse pero escuchaba los golpes y eso lo ponía nervioso.

-no tienes porqué pegarme – dijo suyaraik tomándole la mano a nami fuertemente.

-suéltame! – nami trataba de soltarse pero era muy fuerte la joven.

-escúchame, esto sólo lo haré para no estén apenados y porque además tienen que estar felices. No quiero que se vayan con una cara larga y… - suyaraik se levantó con torpeza mientras sangre salía por su boca – y que me maldigan hasta la eternidad, ya no quiero ser mala… no quiero tener estas dos almas, no quiero ser como el diablo! Estoy harta!! Puedo ser mala pero no hasta llegar a matar a los que me rodean y eso me hace sufrir mucho y por eso quiero morir y bueno, reviviré a Roronoa, lo siento Deep.

-Tu dijiste eso? – se sorprendió Deep.

-iaj! Si ù.ú no sé salió de mi boca porque si – suyaraik parecía como si su fuerza llegaba de nuevo.

-Suyaraik! Estás mejor? – gritó sanji.

-si pero… aún así me voy a morir, lo siento mucho.

-si mueres… por lo menos deja darte el último beso – sanji dejó caer algunas lagrimas, pero se las secó de inmediato.

-último… beso? – suyaraik sonrojó.

-si, no quiero que mueras sin recibir mi último afecto de cariño – dijo sanji agarrándola de la cintura.

-está bien, lo siento… además que lo nuestro nunca iba a funcionar ya que tenías que irte con tus nakamas – suyaraik puso sus brazos detrás del cuello del rubio.

-ya no importa, te entiendo mucho y no te voy a olvidar nunca – sanji sonrió y empezó a acercarse.

La joven seguía herida y se iba debilitando de a poco, se acercó rápidamente y juntó sus labios con los de sanji. Los demás no hacían nada, ya entendían todo el cuento de esos tipos. Ya sabían que el ciego quería matar a zoro para ser el mejor espadachín y la joven sólo asesinaba porque todo era culpa de sus almas y en el fondo ella era buena, tenía alguien quien la amaba y ella lo quería tanto como él a ella. Todo era un lío y al no entender nada, empeoraron las cosas y eso llevó a varias muertes. En total 3.

-No crees que nos toca a nosotros? – dijo robin mirando a Deep.

-nos toca que cosa? – deep se puso rojo.

-un beso, para cerrar este círculo vicioso, no crees? – robin empezó a acercarse de a poco.

-robin yo… no creo que, es que… no me siento preparado y… ya déjame!! – deep se arrancó del beso.

-Por qué siempre huyes? Qué es lo que te hace poner nervioso?

-no lo sé, lo siento.

-no importa, pero por lo menos deja darte tan sólo un beso de despedida.

-emh… pero que sea rápido por favor, ya sabes como soy jeje.

-esta bien, como tú digas.

Robin se acercó, tomó con suavidad las mejillas de deep y le quitó todas las palabras con un solo beso.

El beso de sanji y de suyaraik justo había terminado. Suyaraik miró a deep quien seguía rojo aun y sólo se limitó a reír, miró a los demás y se dirigió al cuerpo inerte de zoro. Puso las yemas de sus dedos de la mano izquierda y con la otra mano tomó el antebrazo. De las yemas salieron luces leves y opacas, estuvo varios minutos así pero a veces se desconcentraba ya que el beso de su amigo y la pelinegra le causaba fastidiarse. Casi se paraba y los separaba de golpe. Pero terminó cerrando los ojos, su dolor se aumentó más y empezó a salirle más sangre por la herida en el corazón, le salía sangre por la boca pero aún así no se detuvo. Toda la sangre que había botado zoro, empezó a acercarse a la mano de suyaraik y terminaron por integrarse a zoro nuevamente. Sacó sus dedos y los ojos de zoro tomaron vida al igual que su cuerpo. Se sentó de golpe y miró a suyaraik, esta le sonrió dulcemente y se dejó caer al suelo. Más muerta ya no estaba, dio sus últimas fuerzas para poder ayudar a zoro.

-Pero que ah pasado? – dijo zoro mirando a la joven confuso.

Todos dibujaron una sonrisa, claro… menos deep y robin quien aún seguían (XD), pero deep se separó de ella y le señaló a zoro… robin dibujó otra sonrisa y se separó de deep. El ciego dio un paso para atrás y dio media vuelta, saltó rama en rama hasta que no se pudo divisar más su silueta.

-Zorooo!! Que felicidad más grande!! – nami se tiró a abrazar a zoro, nami lloraba de alegría. Nunca había estado tan feliz.

-Nami? Dime que a pasado? – zoro le siguió la corriente.

-Te han matado porque…

-dije nami idiota! No sanji.

-arg! Yo te voy a …

-cocinero-san – lo detuvo robin.

-que pasa robin-chwan?

-anda a ver a la joven, como verás… ya está muerta.

-Muerta?! – sanji miró a la joven siniestra – Noo!! Suyaraik! – sanji la agarró con delicadeza, y las puso entre sus acogedores brazos.

Nami le contó detalladamente todo lo que había pasado y el trío, ussop, luffy y chopper, iban agregando algunos momentos en las cuales nami y robin no estaban.

Sanji dejó el cuerpo de suyaraik entre un matorral de flores rojas. Tenía una sonrisa pero se veía que la verdad había sufrido bastante. Todos se fueron al Going Merry, menos sanji quien seguía mirándola.

-suyaraik… has sufrido mucho… pero aún sé que no estás descansando en el lugar apropiado para ti – sanji se paró y se fue cabizbajo al Merry.

Pronto se fueron de la isla surcando las olas. Robin y Sanji miraban cómo la isla se alejaba mientras suspiraban y pensaban en todo lo que vivieron y en la persona a quien amaba, pronto robin le tomó la mano a sanji y le sonrió.

-Nunca la olvidaré – agregó sanji.

-y yo tampoco olvidaré al ciego-san.

Suspiraron y se alejaron de la vista de RaFeel.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

**Oooh! Pero que pena el capi… wa! No broma jaja, me maté el cuello y la espalda haciendo este capi… uff.. ahora a tirarme a la piscina XD debe de estar fría pq con este calor me muero…**

**Chau!!**

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

…Les digo altiro que no voy a dejar el final así como así jaja sigue un poco…

Deep se había detenido a en una rama, bien escondido estaba para que no lo vieran, ya que ése árbol estaba en la playa en donde todos estaban. Se quedó viendo al Going Merry hasta que su silueta no se vio más, pero algo le pegó en la cabeza y se cayó de golpe.

-… - Deep quedó con la boca abierta.

-Que? Acaso nunca me has visto? – se rió suyaraik.

-no que tu estabas muerta?!!

-error! EstABA muerta… no, estoy muerta.

-Espera loca de remate que me das miedo!! Como te reviviste si estabas completamente muerta?!

-primero… no soy loca, segundo… pff, el infierno es mi hogar, además que el diablo me quería para siempre en su desdichado mundo… pero la sangre que tenía dispersada, alcanzó a tocarme un dedo…

-si si… entonces?

-pero no interrumpas ciego! Entonces… al sentir que ALGO de mi que sigue fuera del infierno… pude decir en mi mente algunas de las palabras que no entiendes y listo… vivita y coleando estoy jajaja pero aún sigo con este dolor de corazón.

-entonces cúrate.

-no… no quiero hacerlo jaja quiero sentir el dolor tuyo cuando te maté.

-eso es estúpido.

-pues para mi no.

-estas loca.

-ya callate! No estas feliz de verme así?

-así que? Viva? jaja no me hagas reír.

-arg! Te vas a arrepentir!

-Esperemos eso!! Pues será nunca.

Y así siguió el par de amigos discutiendo isla adentro.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

**Bueno… ahora si acaba jajaja.. Sayonara!!**


End file.
